Neptune's Daughter
by The Black Shadowx
Summary: Alexandria 'Alexa' Isabella Black. Demigod. Roman. Praetor. Oh and what's this? The First and Only daughter of the Sea God. What was happening in the Roman Camp when the Titans Rose? Percy Jackson wasn't the only hero of the story. And this hero has her own story to tell.


**a/n- Hey guys, it's been a long time. This is something I have been working on for a while and I thought I'd post it now. Let me know what you think.**

**S.**

Neptune's Daughter- Part One

Alexandria 'Alexa' Isabella Black was not having a good day. It all began when she was awoken even earlier than normal to sort out a fight that had occurred between two Legionaries of the Fifth and Second Cohort respectively. After dealing with that mess, her day proceeded to get worse when not only had the Fourth Cohort failed inspection, but it was found out that three of its members had snuck in several crates of alcohol as well as twelve packets of cigarettes. That business sorted, she had gone into her office only to find that some idiot had spilt coffee all over her paperwork meaning that not only had she had to get new copies but also redo the work, something that set her back several days. And now. Now she had been called to the Senate building to deal with yet another problem.

Striding through the streets of New Rome, the dark scowl on her face making everyone jump out of her way in fear of incurring her wrath, she thought back to the message that she had just received. Apparently, Octavian was overstepping his authority, again, trying to place Reyna on trial for 'failing to obey a superior's orders'. He was conveniently forgetting that he was not Reyna's superior but subordinate, being that he was only the junior Centurion of the First Cohort.

Storming into the Senate House where everyone awaited her arrival, Alexa was greeted by a screaming match between Octavian and Reyna, both with red faces and murderous expressions on their faces. The Senators were watching, some in amusement, others in disgust. Her own counterpart, Praetor Luke Winters, Son of Mars, was sitting in his chair, rubbing his face whilst he watched in growing irritation.

Having had enough with the fighting, Alexa thrust her hand out in the direction of the fighting Centurions and allowed a low powered force of vibrational manipulation to knock into them, forcing them back away from each other. Everything went silent as everyone turned to face her, all looking shocked and somewhat contrite at being discovered acting more like squabbling children than the proud Romans that they were. Alexa glared at them all as she strode toward her chair and sat down, her back straight and her arms on the armrests, proudly displaying her SPQR tattoo with fifteen lines signifying her years of service in the Legion. The crossed tridents above it showed all who her godly parent was.

"Why, may I ask, were you having a screaming match in the middle of the Senate where Legionaries could hear you from outside?" She questioned coldly, her icy sea green eyes showed just how angry she was. There was an awkward silence for several long moments before Reyna stepped forward and pressed her right fist to her heart, saluting her Praetor.

"Praetor Black, I wish to extend my formal apologies to you for my atrocious behaviour. I lost my temper when Centurion Octavian accused me of dereliction of duty after I didn't acknowledge his command to allow him to take the lead in a training sequence." She explained. Alexa nodded, her face cold still but at least she wasn't trying to murder anyone with her eyes anymore.

"I see. Centurion Octavian, front and centre." She snapped. The scrawny blonde body which was Octavian quickly stepped up as his co-Centurion stepped back.

"Praetor Black." He murmured, giving his own salute even though his arm shook. He was frightened and it showed. Pathetic but good.

"Tell me, Centurion, when did you suddenly gain more power than the Senior Centurion of your Cohort?" Alexa asked, her eyes piercing the pathetic excuse of a Roman before her. Her dislike of him was well known after his attempt to blackmail her when he had first arrived five years ago.

Octavian realised he had badly miscalculated his latest scheme. He should have known that Alexa would never let him get away with him calling for a Trial over something that he legally had no right to.

"Well I-I" He stuttered, trying to come up with a believable lie. Alexa raised an eyebrow at him,

"The next words coming out of that mouth of yours better be an apology to Centurion Reyna for your disgraceful actions, an apology to the Senate for making them all take time out of their busy schedules for this farce as well as an apology toward myself and Praetor Winters for disturbing us and taking us away from our duties." She stated coldly. She had better things to do than preside over this stupidity. Octavian could do nothing but do as she said. Alexa nodded,

"Centurion Reyna, Senators, do you accept Centurion Octavian's apology?" She questioned. A quiet answer of ayes filled the room. She nodded,

"Praetor Winters, do you accept Centurion Octavian's apology?"

"Aye." Luke stated, though he still glared at the blonde-haired ponce.

"I, too, accept. However, for your actions this day, Centurion Octavian, you will be placed on Probatio for the next six months. Make one more dishonourable move and you will be stripped off your rank. Understood, Centurion?" She stated, making her authority known to all. Octavian turned white at the threat and punishment,

"Yes, Praetor." He replied with a short bow and a salute. Alexa nodded,

"Very well then. I declare this Trial to be over. Dismissed." As one, everyone but Luke saluted and left the hall.

Luke eyed his counterpart and saw just how tired she was. Alexa had been one of the youngest to ever join the Legion at the tender age of four. She had risen through the ranks until by the age of seven she had been placed in the First Cohort. The youngest to ever be placed in that Cohort. At nine she earned Centurion status and then by thirteen she had earned Praetorship after defeating an entire battalion of monsters alone whilst protecting fallen comrades. Most Praetors did not serve longer than two to three years so Alexa continuing in the position for six years was an accomplishment that many in the Legion respected.

"If you would like, I could take over your duties for a while. You need to rest, Alex." He told her softly.

He was one of only a few that Alexa would let speak to her like that and the only one allowed to call her 'Alex'. As the Daughter of Neptune, Alexa had suffered much in her early years at the Camp as she fought to prove to everyone that she was worthy of being there. In the fifteen years, she had been at the Camp, Alexa had done much to improve the respect and honour that her father received from the Romans and as such, her father now had a temple that almost rivalled Lord Jupiter's in splendour. But as a response from the cruelty and scorn she had received in her formative years, Alexa had closed herself off from most, allowing only a scant few in. Luke countered himself lucky to be among them. Alexa smiled slightly bitterly at her old friend,

"Sadly, I cannot. I have much to do. Too much that you can do yourself." Luke sighed,

"Have you thought on stepping down?" He questioned quietly. Alexa looked at him sharply,

"Why would you say such a thing?" She hissed, cautiously looking around in case someone happened to have overheard the question.

"Because I can see it in your eyes, Alex, you're tired. Beyond tired even. For fifteen years, you've served Rome loyally and in all that time you've never received so much as a day off. Alexa, you've grown weary here at Camp." Luke answered softly.

He had seen it. The spirit that had made her so unique had begun to diminish after the first year of Praetorship. The Sea was not meant to be restrained regardless if order and structure were the lifeblood of a Roman. It was clear to all who looked hard enough that Alexa missed the days where she could go on quests and explore the outside world, something that was rare in the last six years as she was needed here in Camp to lead the Legion. Alexa looked at him piercingly before slumping in her chair,

"You are correct about that, Luke." She sighed.

"Then step down." Luke urged, "No one would begrudge you, not after all you've done." Alexa chuckled at that,

"Oh, I think quite a few would have something to say about it. Regardless, it's a moot point." She turned serious.

"My father contacted me last night, briefly. The Titans are starting to stir. War will be upon us soon and we must be ready for it." She stated. Alexa, despite her respect for the gods, did feel a certain bitterness towards her Father of whom she had only spoken to twice and that was both through dreams. The first time was when she was four and had just joined the Legion, Neptune had appeared and had congratulated her for joining before stating it was her duty to restore the reputation of the House of Neptune. The second time was last night where Neptune had simply told her that war was going to happen and that the Romans needed to be ready for it. She knew that she was in the same boat as may Demigods but it didn't make her feel any less bitter about the fact.

As a Demigod, Alexa had achieved much, much more than any Roman had done in centuries, yet her father brushed aside all her accomplishments as though they were worth nothing. It was her who had restored the respect and honour to his House and name. it was her who had gotten his temple rebuilt into one of splendour rather than the shed it had been. It was her that had made the name of Neptune just as powerful as Jupiter. And it was her who had restored the honour of the Fifth Cohort after she recovered the Lost Eagle when she had been just ten years old. It was for that last one that had earned her so much respect from the Romans. And still, still her father refused to acknowledge her work in making it possible. Just because she was a daughter rather than a son. So yes, Alexa was bitter about her father and many knew it. Despite that however, no one in the Legion would ever claim that she was anything but loyal to the gods.

Luke was startled at the revelation,

"Are you serious? It's been centuries since the Titans have stirred enough to cause much trouble." Alexa nodded before standing, Luke following her. Together they made their way through the halls of the building before stopping at a wide, open window, looking down at the main city of New Rome.

"I am. Saturn is being resurrected as we speak. We have, at maximum, a year before they attack. Luke, the Legion must be made ready to respond at a moment's notice." Luke nodded curtly,

"They will be. When will we tell the Senate?" Alexa thought for a moment,

"Two weeks hence. It will give us a chance to get our regular duties in order. I will except nothing less than a consensus that we are at war by the Senate. We will initiate the War Time Contingencies. Beyond the necessities, everyone who will be fighting or defending New Rome will be training." She answered. The tone in her voice told Luke that it was an order and one that she expected to be obeyed. Luke merely nodded in agreement, he knew, as they all did, that Alexa knew best when it came to battle and strategy. Additionally, she had served as Praetor for longer than him therefore out of the two of them she had seniority and therefore the most power.

"It will be done." He replied, his tone just as firm as hers. Alexa looked at him and her cold façade fell as she gave him a tired smile,

"When this is over and if I survive, I will consider stepping down." She promised. Luke smiled back in reassurance,

"Thank you."

They stayed in silence for long minutes, both simply watching their city go about its everyday life. It wouldn't be that peaceful for that much longer if the Titans had their way. Straightening up, Alexa allowed her barriers to come back up,

"I'll be in my office if you have need of me." Luke nodded,

"Understood." Alexa nodded to her fellow Praetor before striding off. Getting all her typical duties done in two weeks was going to be hard but it had to be done. They needed all the time they could get to prepare for the war that was to come.

* * *

The following two weeks went by fast as the Praetors got everything ready for the Emergency War Senate meeting they were calling. The Senate was full when they strode in side by side and dressed in their most formal clothing outside of armour as all weapons was forbidden in the Senate. That meant their togas and purple cloaks. The Centurions from each Cohort was there as well. As one, every member saluted the Praetors as they took their seat.

"Be seated." Alexa ordered and waited until everyone did. "We've called this meeting due to some disturbing news that Lord Neptune delivered to me. Saturn is rising." She spoke seriously and solemnly. Immediately, the Senate exploded in noise as everyone shouted their disbelief or demanded proof. "SILENCE!" She thundered and everyone snapped their mouths closed. Alexa stood up and glared at them all, "Lord Neptune gave me this warning so that we can prepare. We have at maximum, a year before Saturn rises completely and revives some of his Brothers when he does. My Lord Father informed me also that a large army of monsters is being created as we speak, something that will only increase as time goes on. War is upon us whether you like it or not therefore there is no point in trying to deny it." She snapped.

A tense silence followed her speech as the Senate and Centurions allowed her words to sink in,

"Praetor, do you mean for us to march out at some point?" Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and Senior Centurion of the Fifth Cohort spoke. He was an old friend of hers despite being four years her junior.

"I do." Alexa replied calmly, "There is no question about it. We will defend the gods to our last breath as we swore to do should the need ever arise." A shout of affirmation from the Senate reconfirmed her words.

"What would you suggest we do in the meantime, Praetor?" Reyna asked respectfully. Luke stood up and spoke this time,

"After much discussion between us, it was decided that we ask the Senate to invoke the War Time Contingencies. Anything not necessary for the continuity of New Rome will be dropped and the time spent on training and strategy." There were muttering at that, it had been a very long time since that Plan had been initiated.

"We will place it to a vote." An older Veteran of the Legion stated from the back as he stood up. "All in favour of initiating The War Time Contingencies say Aye." The chorus of Ayes from almost every Senator ensured that the Contingencies would be put in place effective immediately.

The wariest thing about the Contingency was that it granted the Praetors far more power than they did in Peace Times. They no longer had to go to the Senate for new laws or changes they wished to make as long as they did not harm the citizens of New Rome. All changes would be reversed once Peace had been established but until then, the Praetors were the ultimate authority in everything. It was rare that the Senate allowed it to be put in effect; only Praetors that were trusted with the power were ever given the go ahead. Alexa exchanged a look with Luke and knew they would have to make an Oath to prove they would not abuse their new power. She took a step forwards,

"To ease your minds about this, Praetor Winters and I have agreed, much like in previous times, to give you our solemn Oaths that we will not abuse the power that we have gained by this action." She informed them before straightening up, "I, Alexandria Isabella Black, First Daughter of Neptune, do so solemnly swear that I will only put laws and changes in effect that will benefit Camp Jupiter and New Rome. I do so swear this on the River Styx." Thunder rumbled above confirming her Oath. Luke stepped up as well and repeated the same Oath.

It was clear to see that the Senate was relieved with the Oaths as they left many hours later. They had all begun to strategize where they should first focus on to begin preparing for this war. It was agreed that the Legion was going to be put through its paces everyday by either the Centurions or the Praetors themselves when they had the time to spare. The Senate was ordered to ensure that they had enough armour, weapons, medicine and food to last them in case the War came to Camp.

Jason groaned as he collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion after fighting and losing against his Praetor and cousin. A hand appeared in his vision and he grasped it. With a groan, he was pulled back to his feet where he met the cold eyes of Alexa though he could see the small hint of amusement as well.

"Tired already, Centurion? I would have thought you would last longer than this." Alexa commented with a teasing smirk on her face.

"We've been at it for four hours now, Praetor, I'm afraid no one else has the ridiculously high stamina that you have been blessed with." Jason replied with a soft groan. Alexa's smirk widened, she knew that but it was always amusing to watch others tire themselves out against her whilst she stood maybe about half as tired at them. Thank you, Diana! She sent a prayer to her Patron goddess, not that anyone knew that. The Patronage had happened when she had been about twelve years old after she had stumbled across Lady Diana on a solo hunt.

_FLASHBACK_

_Twelve-year-old Alexa cursed in Latin as she searched for the two Legionaries that had come with her on the Quest. They had received word that several Demigods sent from the Wolf House had been dodging monsters left, right and centre in this area for days now. Now the Roman way was that all Demigods made their own way to camp but Lady Lupa had decreed that the number of monsters in the area was troubling and needed to be eradicated. She and the two others had been sent out to deal with the problem and 'help' the Demigods along the way by pointing them in the right direction. Suddenly she paused as she heard noise from up ahead. With a frown on her face, Alexa dropped swiftly to one knee and pressed her hand firmly onto the ground, feeling out the vibrations from those ahead. One day she would be able to do it with her feet but her senses weren't honed enough yet thus she was forced to drop into the semi-open position to ascertain what she was facing. _

_And the results were not good. Up ahead was at least thirty hellhounds and they were all coming straight in her direction though not at a pace that she knew they would go if she was their target. Standing up, she twisted her ring clockwise and her imperial gold sword appeared in her hand. A tap of her bracelet on her left wrist made the large rectangular shield appear. Setting off at a silent run, she went to confront the foul things that Lady Lupa had sent her to kill. She was a Centurion of the First Cohort; she would not fail!_

_She was in trouble and she knew it. _

_Alexa was surrounded by a mixture of golden dust and alive hellhounds as she dodged, ducked and sliced at the monsters. More of them exploded into dust but it seemed two more just took their places. 'It was unfortunate that they had another pack nearby.' Alexa thought randomly as she continued to fight. Already she could feel the minor wounds she had suffered taking their toll but still she pushed on. _

_Out of nowhere a sliver arrow slammed into one of the remaining hellhounds. Instantly, the monster turned to dust. Alexa didn't allow the surprise of help to distract her as she continued her path of destruction. More arrows slammed into the quickly diminishing pack and before too long there was nothing living but Alexa and her mysterious saviour. Unsure whether the helper was a friend or foe towards her despite their earlier help, Alexa quickly raised her shield to cover her body as she rested her sword on the top before moving backwards until her back was pressed against a tree. _

"_Who's there? Come out!" She shouted, her eyes narrowing as she searched her surroundings._

_The slightest waver of leaves in front of her alerted Alexa to the stranger's location. Tightening her grip on her sword, she waited until the figure cleared the trees. She blinked, uncertain if she could believe it or not with who stood before her. Dressed in her typical silver tunic, trousers, light sliver armour and a silver bow in her hands, it could be no one but the Lady Diana. As soon as she realised who it was, Alexia instantly allowed her shield to retract before dropping to one knee, her sword buried point first in the ground as she bowed her head. "My Lady Diana, I apologise profusely for my curt words." She stated respectfully. Diana tilted her head to the side slightly as she took in the kneeling Demigod._

_It had been a surprise to come across a Demigod fighting the packs she had been hunting. In the beginning, she hadn't exactly been pleased that her hunt had been interrupted but as she watched the skilled female warrior fight she had to admit to being impressed. When the fight was over, she continued to watch as the girl formed up against her before backing into a tree, limiting the sides she could be attacked from. Smart. Anger had filled her as the child demanded for her to reveal herself before she realised that the girl had no idea that she was a goddess. _

_Deciding to humour the girl, Diana moved forwards, into the clearing. She watched in hidden amusement as the Roman Demigod blinked, trying to comprehend who it was in front of her. A second later however, Diana observed as the Roman Demigod retracted her shield before kneeling in front of her. The apology was nothing less than what she had expected from the Romans. They were much more respectful than their Greek Counterparts, that was for certain._

"_Your name, rank and parentage, Legionnaire." Diana demanded sharply._

"_Alexandria Black, Junior Centurion of the First Cohort, First Daughter of Neptune, my Lady." Alexa answered swiftly. Diana blinked in shock, a daughter of her uncle? Neptune had never sired a daughter before, in either form. _

"_Show me your tattoo, Centurion." She ordered, she needed proof, not that she thought the girl was lying but it was always better to make sure. Instantly, Alexa raised her right arm and twisted it so that her wrist faced upwards. There clear as day was her SPQR tattoo along with the crossed tridents and eight lines signifying her years of service. Diana studied it for a long minute before nodding, "Stand, Centurion." She stated. Alexa rose to her feet and allowed her sword to disappear as well._

"_What is a Centurion doing so far away from New Rome?" Diana questioned as she continued to study the young Demigod who stood at attention before her. _

"_My Lady Lupa sent myself and two Legionnaires on a Quest to eradicate the increased monster presence around the area of the entrance. We were to also point any Demigods in the right direction if we saw them. I became separated from my soldiers yesterday after battling the Hydra. The monster was destroyed yet my Legionaries remain elusive, my Lady." Alexa reported succinctly. Diana nodded,_

"_I see. My father has sent me to clear the area out as well." She replied before tilting her head, "You have a choice, Centurion; you can either return to Camp Jupiter immediately along with your two companions when they are found, or you may join me for a time as I clear out the infestation." She didn't have Hunters in her Roman form and only her oldest Greek Hunters knew that she had two forms. It got lonely sometimes. _

_Alexa blinked, shocked again by the goddess. The offer was extremely generous of Diana but there really was no choice in the matter. By Roman Law, any Roman was to serve and aid the gods in any way said gods desired unless it was either explicitly clear that they had a choice or if the actions the gods wanted you to take were evil or cowardly. _

"_I humbly accept your offer, my Lady." She replied with a low bow. Diana smiled slightly, she figured the girl would accept._

"_Excellent, then we shall be off. It should only take a couple of days of hunting to clear the remaining monsters from the area. If we come across your Legionnaires, they will be sent home." She answered. Alexa merely nodded and then together the two warriors darted off into the trees, back into the thrill of a hunt._

_Five days later and Diana walked to the entrance of Camp Jupiter with Alexa on her right. The days had gone swiftly but she couldn't help but be impressed by the Demigod. The girl's skill, respect and integrity was nearly unrivalled amongst Demigods. It was unfortunate that she couldn't offer her a place in her Hunt, the goddess knew that Alexa would be the perfect Hunter then Lieutenant later down the line if necessary. They stopped about a hundred meters from the entrance,_

"_You did well these last few days, Centurion Black." Diana stated. Alexa bowed low,_

"_I thank you for the compliment, Lady Diana." Diana smiled slightly at the respect she received. This was why she missed being in her Roman form. The Romans were inherently much more respectful than the Greeks and they understood Warfare on a much deeper level than their counterparts. _

"_As a reward for your service to me, I will give you a partial blessing. May your stamina, speed, strength and aim increase." She placed her hand gently on the girl's shoulder and allowed her blessing to pass over the girl. Alexa gasped as she felt the blessing take hold. Dropping to one knee and pressing her fist to her heart, she could only thank the goddess profusely. It was a rare honour to be blessed by Diana seeing as she was one of the gods that was very seldom seen._

"_You are welcome, Centurion." Diana responded. Alexa looked up and swallowed,_

"_Forgive me, my Lady, if I come across presumptuous or too bold, but I wish to give you an Oath. I would vow to offer my services whenever you have need of them." This time it was Diana who blinked, the girl wanted to give her an Oath effectively tying herself to the goddess. _

"_Tis not presumptuous of you, Centurion. If you wish to give your Oath, I would gladly accept." Alexa nodded,_

"_I, Alexandria Isabella Black, First Daughter of Neptune, do hereby swear on the River Styx, to aid My Lady Diana whenever she has need of me. My sword and shield I do so swear into the service of Lady Diana until such time that she releases me from my Oath, so mote it be." A clap of thunder accepted her Oath. Diana was shocked at the depth of the Oath; the Centurion had just literally sworn her life into her service._

"_I accept your Oath, Alexandria, but do you understand what you swore?" She questioned. Alexa nodded,_

"_Aye, my Lady, I do." She confirmed. Diana nodded firmly then,_

"_Very well. As a symbol of my acceptance, I do so declare myself your Patron from this moment forth, by the River Styx, so mote it be." Another clap of thunder sealed the Oath. _

"_My Lady, forgive me, but there was no need." Alexa whispered, unable to believe just what had happened. A Patron was both a teacher and a protector. If Alexa needed something badly enough, she could pray to Diana and Diana would be honour bound to provide it. In the same way, if Alexa found herself on the wrong side of a god, then Diana would stand by and defend her. Diana shook her head,_

"_There was. Your Oath of service will not go unrewarded. Besides, becoming your Patron gives me more freedom to contact you. You may inform the Praetors of your Patronage if you wish but for the rest you may simply inform them that I gave you a partial blessing for services well rendered. I will leave it to your discretion to decide whether you tell anyone of your Oath." Alexa nodded,_

"_Your will, my Lady." Diana smiled before gesturing for the girl to rise,_

"_Very good. One last thing before I leave." She paused, "I wish to see you without the helmet, you have yet to remove it in my presence in five days." A feat that Diana was quite uncertain how the girl had managed to achieve. Alexa chuckled slightly but unbuckled her Centurion helmet and removed it. She was certainly pretty, something that would only increase as she grew older. Her dark long wavy hair was plaited down her back and was certainly something she inherited from Neptune, as was the eyes and high cheek bones. Diana nodded,_

"_Thank you. Now, you best return to Camp, I am sure you have begun to worry a few people." Alexa bowed low again,_

"_Yes, Lady Diana, and again, thank you." _

"_You are most welcome, Centurion." Diana replied before beginning to glow. Alexa looked away as the goddess disappeared in a bright silver light. With a sigh, she replaced her helmet on her head and walked towards the entrance, nodding to the soldiers on guard as she did so. _

_Flashback end._

"Regardless, you need to do better." Alexa stated, coming back to herself. Jason opened his mouth to protest, he was the greatest warrior in the camp after Alexa herself. Alexa held her for him to stop before sighing,

"What I'm about to tell you, Jason, is not to be shared with anyone. Do you understand me?" She warned, her eyes narrowing as they promised retribution if he did. Jason gulped and nodded. Alexa nodded again,

"Good. There is a reason I want you to be better, Jason. I have a feeling that I won't be around Camp for much longer. I'll stay for the War but beyond that, I'm not sure I will be."

"Why?" Jason gasped, "You're not going to die!" He told her furiously. Alexa chuckled,

"Perhaps, perhaps not. But the honest truth, Cousin, is that I am simply tired. As a child of the Big Three, you too know the pressure that is on us. It goes double for me since I'm expected to be perfect all the time as the eldest. I've already exceeded the proper amount of time one should hold office as Praetor and if I don't leave soon, I'll probably end up having to keep it forever. Don't get me wrong, Jason, I love it and I love Rome, but I'm not made for being in one place so long." She explained. Jason looked with her with understanding and sympathy.

Truth be told, he knew that the pressure would have been so much worse for him if Alexa hadn't been there. Despite being a child of Jupiter, it was the Daughter of Neptune that most of the Legion placed their hopes and trust in. The strain his cousin had been under had been immense and he couldn't figure out where she got the strength to withhold it.

"The Sea doesn't like to be restrained." He quoted with a small smile. Alexa chuckled slightly at that,

"No, it doesn't. Explains my temper." She acknowledged. There was that, Jason conceded. Alexa could be an extremely dangerous individual to those who made her lose it completely. Typically, she went to cold rage rather than the blazing inferno that most everyone knew to get away from but it did happen. She was an incredibly powerful Demigod, even more than him which was hard to admit but true. Alexa had powers of the Earth that was unseen in any Demigod previously. They were almost a mix between Jupiter, Neptune and Terra, what with vibrational manipulation being both earthly and air. Her skill in all forms of liquid was unrivalled by any previous son of Neptune and she herself was the best warrior at camp. It felt like she had it all but really, if one was to look, she had nothing truly worth living for. No family besides her father who basically reaped the benefits of her actions but ignored her and also whom she had met exactly twice and that was only in dreams- one of which was to warn her about this blasted war- and a cousin. No friends beyond a carefully select few. She held an immense weight being the Praetor and was forced to carry it almost alone. Jason could see just how straining being at Camp Jupiter had become to the girl, no one else could see how unhappy the nineteen-year-old really was.

"I won't tell anyone." He promised quietly, "Though I'll miss you when you leave." Jason offered with a sad smile. He knew she would even if the decision wasn't permanently made yet. Alexa smiled slightly,

"Thank you." There was silence for a minute before Alexa retracted her weapons, "I'll be in the coliseum, Centurion Grace. Return to your training." She ordered as she straightened up. Jason saluted,

"Yes, Praetor." he responded respectfully before watching his older cousin stride away.

* * *

In the last ten months, the Twelfth Legion reached a whole new level in warfare. Their manoeuvres were swift and flawless, their accuracy better than ever. Most of it could be attributed to their Praetors who had both reached new heights in discipline and order. Every day at least one of them would begin the morning with the Legion inspection before marching them down to the training fields where three hours of training would take place. After that, the Cohorts were dismissed for one hour for food and rest before they were split into groups to work on an element of combat. They trained for eight-ten hours each day and none dared to complain about it, knowing that the lengths their Praetors were going would help them stay alive in the coming war. It also helped that their Praetors, especially Alexa, trained alongside them as much as possible whilst still planning the war front. Even those such as Octavian couldn't help but respect the amount of effort the Daughter of Neptune was putting into the War effort.

Scouts had been sent out constantly to keep an eye on the Titan's movements and many times during the same period, Alexa had led a small battalion of Legionaries on short missions to eliminate some of the monsters flocking to join the Titans army. The most troubling thing was that they had received no words from the gods beyond the warning that war was coming. Not even Diana had answered her call when Alexa had called on her, asking for something more substantial than 'Saturn is rising. He's gathering an army. Be prepared.'

"Praetor Black, there's a new Demigod at the entrance." A Legionnaire from the Second Cohort reported, approaching the silent form of his Praetor. Alexa turned to him and nodded before beginning to walk, the legionnaire falling into step besides her,

"Has Praetor Winters been informed?" She questioned,

"Yes, Praetor, he was just finishing up some business before planning on joining you."

"Good. Thank you, Johnson. Dismissed." Johnson saluted before breaking off.

Once she was at her destination, Alexa was greeted with the sight of a sixteen-year-old male Demigod screaming at the two Legionaries who were on guard duty or were supposed to be. A battalion from the Third Cohort was also there, their hands on the pommel of their swords or tightening their grip on their spears. It was a dark time after all, they couldn't trust anyone that came to the Camp, especially since some could be spies. They had already caught and executed three former members of the Legion who had attempted to betray their own. Romans did not take kindly to any form of treason or betrayal.

"Enough." She ordered coldly, as she strode forwards, her purple cloak fanning behind over her imperial gold made armour. At once the Legionaries around her saluted before standing at attention. The newcomer stared at the obviously authoritive person with surprise in his eyes. "Matheus, Sampson, return to your stations." She ordered, not happy that they had left the entrance unguarded. The two mentioned Legionaries saluted quickly before hurrying back down the tunnel.

Alexa turned her attention to the new Demigod, inwardly wondering what was holding her fellow Praetor up, "Your name, Demigod?" She demanded. The boy straightened up,

"Michael Richards." He stated proudly. Alexa looked at him impassively,

"Your Parentage?"

"Mars."

"That's Lord Mars, Richards." She rebuked sternly. "Your age?"

"Sixteen." There were a few mutterings at that. It was rare for a Demigod to be so old when they turned up.

"Where have you lived before coming here?" She demanded. Michael glared at the woman in front of him, how dare she talk to him like that, he, a Son of Mars?

"None of your business, love." He replied. Shouts of anger greeted him by the other Demigods around him but he ignored them. He was a Son of Mars, the god of War for Jupiter's sake. He could take any of them out at any point. Alexa narrowed her eyes at the arrogant teen,

"I am Praetor Alexandria Black, you would do well to remember it." She stated coldly. Michael snorted slightly, whoop whoop, she was of a higher rank. Soon, they would be begging for him to take the position.

"Of course. Praetor." The words were spoken with so much sarcasm that it took all the discipline each Legionnaire had to stop themselves from attacking. How dare he treat their Praetor so disrespectfully?

"Are you here to gain admittance into the Legion, Richards?" Alexa asked, her tone and features cold.

"I am." He answered, "And I guarantee that I will wipe the floor with everyone." He boasted. Alexa raised an eyebrow slightly at that but didn't comment.

"Then you will have your chance. Optio Marcus." She stated and one Legionnaire stepped forwards. "You will escort Michael Richards to the Coliseum in thirty minutes. He shall have his chance to prove himself better than everyone. In the meantime, take him to the Augurs, find out whether he will even be allowed to join and report back to me the findings." The distain in her tone was heard by all and the Legion chuckled even as Michael's face turned red.

"Yes, Praetor." Marcus replied respectfully with a salute.

"Excellent. Oh, and if he is not, kill him where he stands." She ordered dismissively. Once again,

the Legion chuckled, especially when Richards paled at the order.

"Yes, Praetor." Marcus repeated. Alexa nodded, a sharp smile on her face,

"Good. The rest of you are dismissed. Do remember to inform the rest of the Legion about the challenger." She added before striding away.

She was halfway back when she met her counterpart.

"Sorry about my lateness, Octavian was stirring up some trouble with the other Auguries. The idiot insists that because he is descended from Lord Apollo that he is superior to those who are not."

"It's no trouble. I hope you knocked him down a peg or five." Alexa replied,

"Of course." Luke replied with a smirk. "He won't think about flaunting his heritage for a while."

"Good. We have a new hopeful for the Legion. Michael Richards, son of Mars. He's arrogant and disrespectful, not someone I wish in my Legion." Alexa changed the subject.

"I see. Well, he's going to be in for a surprise come the fighting, isn't he?" Luke stated with a smirk as they both made their way to the Coliseum which was already filling up. The word about the newcomer had spread quickly and he had gained no support from anyone, not even his own siblings. Romans respected order and structure above everything. The fact that he had been so disrespectful to his soon to be superior officer had shocked and angered everyone.

Twenty minutes later and the crowd began to boo loudly as Michael walked into the middle of the arena, his sword in his hand, a shield on his arm and his armour plate on his chest. Word from Marcus had informed her that Michael could join the Legion, much to Alexa's distain. The Praetors stood up and instantly everyone was quiet,

"Legionaries, today we have a challenger. A challenger who hopes to be worthy enough to join our Legion!" Luke shouted and a roar of approval came from all sides.

"Michael Richards, are you ready to face your first opponent?" Alexa called out, her tone, as always, cold and biting. Michael smirked in her direction,

"Bring it on." He replied.

"As you wish. You will continue to fight until you are defeated." She answered before straightening up, "First up: Centurion Gwen Stevens of the Fifth Cohort!" She called out. The Legion roared in approval as the teen strode out, her armour and sword reflecting the rays of the sun.

"Combatants, are you ready?" Luke questioned.

"Ready, Praetor." Gwen answered,

"Ready." Michael responded. Luke nodded,

"Then FIGHT!" There was a roar of approval as the two combatants surged forwards and attacked. They all watched as the Demigods struck and defended against blows. It turned out that Michael did have some skill with the blade as he fought against Gwen who wasn't a weak warrior by any stretch of the margin. Five minutes later and Gwen's sword was knocked out of her hand. Jeering occurred as Michael was declared the winner.

"Winner: Michael Richards." Luke declared. Michael smirked arrogantly at them,

"Is that the best you can do?" He yelled. Jeers and boos greeted him, none liked his attitude.

"Next up: Centurion Jason Grace of the Fifth Cohort." Alexa shouted, a cold smile on her face. Thunderous applause greeted the Son of Jupiter as he strode in.

"Let's see him try and beat Grace." Luke murmured into her ear as they watched the combatants eye each other. Alexa smirked slightly and nodded,

"FIGHT!" She yelled. It was obvious to all as they clashed that Michael was far inferior to the Centurion. Jason had chosen to remain in the Fifth Cohort despite offers to move up the ranks. He had decided that since the Fifth Cohort got so much flak for something that occurred a century ago, that he would do his best to restore honour to the Cohort and even after their honour had been restored, Jason refused to leave. The fact that it had merely taken the Golden Eagle's return to put a stop to the jeering from the other Cohorts left him angered at them all. Alexa respected his choice and knew many others did too though the First Cohort were a bit put out that they didn't have the second-best warrior in the Legion in their Cohort. Jason had built on the foundations she had laid for the Fifth's return to glory and had made the Cohort one of the most feared and skilled in the Legion, second only after the First Cohort.

Michael's eyes widened in fear as he tried to defend himself against the multitude of blows from his opponent. He hadn't thought there would be anyone better than him. He was the son of the War god after all.

Jason didn't hold back as he beat the arrogant Demigod in front of him. Like most of the Legion, he was enraged at the disrespectful way Richards had spoken to Alexa, the one who deserved respect the most.

The fight didn't last long at all. Jason didn't even bother to resort to his godly powers as he disarmed Michael before slamming the pommel of his golden sword into the arrogant boy's face, making Richards fall to the ground with a cry of pain.

"Winner: Jason Grace!" Alexa called out amidst the cheers of the crowd. They Praetors allowed the cheering to go on for another minute before they called for silence.

"Legionaries, does Michael Richards deserve the honour of joining the Legion?" Luke shouted. Boos met his question and the elder son of Mars smirked slightly. "Does no one vouch for his entrance?" He questioned again. Finally, some of their other siblings stood up,

"We would ask that you would allow him to join as Probatio. If he disgraces the Legion, then we will accept his status as infamis abjectionem." One of the daughters of Mars stated. The rest of the Legion pounded their weapons of approval at this. The Praetors nodded,

"Very well." Luke stated, "He shall be given Probatio status within the Legion. Now we just need to find him a Cohort that will accept him." Chuckles greeted that.

"Centurions of the Fifth Cohort, would you accept Michael Richards into your Cohort?" Alexa proclaimed, stepping forwards. That was the only Cohort that could in theory accept him considering he didn't get past the fifth Cohorts Centurions. Jason and Gwen exchanged a look, they didn't, but they had no choice. The boy had been accepted into the Legion and needed a place within.

"We accept Michael Richards into the Fifth Cohort as a Probatio." Jason stated finally.

The Praetors nodded,

"Very well then. Michael Richards, Son of Mars, you will meet us one hour from now in the Senate House to receive your SPQR tattoo. Fail to be there and you will be cast out of Camp Jupiter. Clear?" Alexa informed him coldly, staring down at the upstart with icy eyes. Michael just glared at the female above him. How dare she threaten him! He was the Son of Mars, one of the most powerful gods of the Pantheon. Mutterings rose from the crowd as the new Legionnaire refused to respond to an order from their, his Praetor. "Do you understand, _Probatio_, or do you need further instructions?" Alexa questioned, her tone implying that he had better start being respectful.

"Yes, I understand." He muttered.

Alexa's eyes narrowed in anger at the continuous disrespect. Thrusting out a hand, she shot a bolt of vibrational energy at the boy. Michael's eyes widened in horror for a split second as he saw a bolt of _something_ shoot towards him from the Praetor's hand. He didn't have time to do anything before he was flung back into the air before falling to the ground, hard.

"Hold him." Luke ordered as his counterpart jumped over the balcony where their seats were held and land lightly on the ground below. Jason and Gwen immediately obeyed and dragged the new Demigod to his knees and kept him there.

All around them, the Legion shivered at the cold rage that could be seen in their Praetor's gaze. Alexa's temper had been closer to the surface during these last few months as the weight of the war took its toll. They watched as their favourite Praetor approached the now no longer smug new Legionnaire.

"I have grown weary of your disrespect, Richards. Is this how you believe Romans act? If so, you are sorely mistaken." She hissed at him coldly. Her eyes growing darker the longer she spoke.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that? I'm the son of Mars!" Michael screamed. A fist met his face, forcing his head to snap to the left dangerously even as a loud crack filled the air signifying his broken nose.

"And I, am the First daughter of Neptune." Alexa hissed dangerously, glaring at him. Michael eyes widened in both pain and horror as he realised he had been outclassed from the beginning even as blood poured from his nose. He had thought that none of the Big Three had anymore Demigods after their pact during World War Two. That was obviously wrong judging by the proof right in front of him.

"And you are not the only son of Mars here." Alexa continued. "Praetor Luke Winters is also a son of Mars. Currently there is about twenty sons and a dozen daughters of Mars here within the Camp. If you think you are special because of your lineage, then you are obviously deluded. Romans respect actions not pompous words." By now everyone in the Coliseum was glaring at the new Demigod, he was not going to be well accepted anytime soon, they would make sure of it.

"I'm sorry." Michael stammered slightly, realising how much trouble he was in. Alexa snorted in disgust,

"For your disrespect, Probatio, you will be placed under house arrest, only let out for latrine duty. Food will be provided to you by another Legionnaire but only if you are polite. If you wish to eat anytime soon, you have better find a civil tongue. Do you accept my judgement, son of Mars?" She questioned harshly. Michael bowed his head in submittance,

"Yes, Praetor, I accept and will obey your judgement." He replied quietly. Alexa nodded sharply,

"Good." She glanced at the Centurions still holding him, "Release him." She ordered and they did so. "Centurion Gwen, select two members of your Cohort and escort Richards to his barracks. Ensure he is in the Senate House in one hour to receive his tattoo."

"Yes, Praetor." Gwen saluted before gesturing for two under her command to take hold of their new member before marching out. Alexa turned her attention to the rest of the Legion,

"Show's over for now. You are dismissed." She commanded sharply. As one the Legion saluted before beginning to leave.

Luke looked at his counterpart in concern, it was rare for Alexa to use her powers on those in the Legion outside of training practices.

"Alex?" He half asked, half stated, his concern easily heard in his tone. Alexa looked at him with an icy look in her eyes for a moment before sighing,

"I'm fine, Luke, just tired." She answered. Luke clasped her shoulder tightly,

"I'm just concerned. You've never used your powers on someone outside of training without extreme provocation." he told her.

"Richards just chose the wrong day to disrespect me. He should be grateful that I did not go further." Alexa replied. Luke sighed but let it go, inwardly he knew she was right. Alexa was capable of not only breaking bones but quite literally rupturing blood vessels as well as organs.

"Have you received further word from the gods at all?" He asked, changing the subject. He was the only one who knew that Alexa had a closer relationship with Diana than anyone realised. Alexa frowned,

"I have not, which is concerning. Despite leaving us alone for the most part, the gods have always given us more information than what we have been given. I have tried to plan for any contingencies and I have worked out several places that the Titans' will be working from to attack but beyond that..." She trailed off with an angry sigh. The Legion was looking to her for all the answers due to not only her impressive history but because she was the eldest child of the Big Three within the Camp.

"It is concerning." Luke agreed with a frown. It was not normal for the gods to cut themselves off so completely. They had at least expected a visit from Lord Mars to give them the gods orders. The fact that they've left it completely up to Alexa and him to deal with the problem was disturbing and frightening. "Regardless, you've done an incredible job in preparing for this war. No one can argue that you haven't given your all nor have you been failing in your duty." He tried to cheer her up and knew he partially succeeded when Alexa smiled slightly at him. This whole situation just proved to him that Alexa needed a long break away from the Legion. Perhaps after a year or so she could re-join if she so wished but Luke knew that Alexa definitely needed to step down as Praetor and enjoy life once more.

"Thanks, Luke." Alexa replied, her gaze showing just how much she appreciated his words. "I am going to go and consult the Augurs, see if they have any new insight about this war. Are you coming?" Luke nodded quickly and together they made their way to Apollos' Temple where several Augurs could be found sacrificing teddys to the god of prophecy. Though there was one Head Augur, there was five Augurs appointed to Apollo's Temple.

"Augur Stephan, any news?" Alexa questioned after they both made their respects to the statue of Apollo. Stephan, in response, took a teddy bear from his belt along with his knife and cut the bear open, allowing the stuffing to fall into a large gold bowl before him. Muttering words in Latin, he swirled the contents slowly, his eyes narrowed in concentration. After a long minute, he turned to face them,

"By the grace of Lord Apollo, I've seen the main headquarters of the Titans. Mount Talmalphais." Alexa looked at him sharply, recognising the place. It was the place where Lady Diana had been forced to hold up the sky before being rescued by aid sent from the rest of the gods. She never got the full details but she certainly remembered the conversation she had had from the goddess after she had been freed. Her Oath had begun to play up during that period as it did count as a time where the goddess had need of her services, unfortunately she hadn't been told until after the fact what had happened. That discussion had certainly not been a very happy occasion, least at all for her. She winced at the memory, the first and only time where she had made the goddess angry with her.

_Flashback_

_Alexa was pacing frantically in her office as she tried not to think why a burning pain had started up her soul a while ago but had now stopped. She knew her Lady was in or had been in trouble but no one was telling her anything. She had gone to Lord Jupiter's and her Father's temple, begging for answers and direction but none came. Her guard wolves, Argentum and Aurum were growling softly, reacting to her temper even as they watched her pace with their eyes. Named appropriately for that was what they were made from._

"_Gods be damned, What the hell is happening!?" She finally shouted out loud, her temper getting the better of her._

"_Is that anyway to talk about the gods, Praetor?" A cold voice asked from behind her, disproval evident in the woman's tone. Alexa spun around, a rude insult on her tongue as she prepared to lash out on the person who dared to bother her. That insult died quickly as she saw her intruder was Lady Diana herself. Instantly, she dropped to one knee and bowed her head,_

"_My Lady." She greeted. _

"_Alexandria." Diana replied coolly as she stepped forwards. "Stand." She commanded and Alexa quickly stood again._

"_Lady Diana, please, what happened?" Alexa all but begged, looking over the goddess with concern as though expecting to see wounds or other signs of distress. _

"_I got into a bit of trouble that has since been resolved. Nothing for you to worry about." Diana answered dismissively. Alexa narrowed her eyes, not believing her._

"_What happened?" She asked again. Diana looked at her, a warning in her gaze,_

"_Nothing that concerns you, Praetor." She replied sharply, warning the girl to stop. Alexa shook her head, pushing on,_

"_I felt it, my Lady." She stated through gritted teeth, "You were in trouble yet you did not call on me. I felt my Oath act up."_

"_I did not think I needed to keep you updated on everything I do nor do I need to call you for anything but when I choose to do so. Tell me, Praetor, since when do you have the right to not only demand answers from me but to question my actions?" Diana asked, her tone cold and tinted with anger. In the five years since she had taken on the patronage of Alexa, she had never had a problem of any kind from the girl. Her Cousin had always been respectful and obedient with her. _

"_Since those same stupid actions gets you into trouble and prevents me from carrying out my duty to you!" Alexa snapped back in anger. Immediately she paled. Not only had she just disrespected her patron but she insulted and questioned her as well. Diana's expression turned thunderous at the insult._

"_What did you say?" She hissed dangerously, taking a step forward. _

_Alexa gulped before falling to her knees, prostrating herself before the furious goddess, _

"_I beg your forgiveness, my Lady." She gasped, "I apologise profusely for my words and disrespect. They were ill-thought and rash, spoken out in anger against the position I found myself in. Please, forgive me." She couldn't believe what she had just done, 'stupid, stupid, stupid' she berated herself. Diana took another step forwards as the Demigod backtracked and apologised._

"_You have no right to demand or question me, Legionnaire." She spoke coldly and saw Alexa bow her head lower in submittance._

"_I am sorry." Alexa repeated quietly, "I accept any punishment you give me completely and without argument." Diana continued to glare at the girl on the ground, unable to quite believe that she had actually found herself in this situation with the Praetor. Alexandria Black had always been respectful towards her. Never an argument nor disobedience coming from the Demigod._

"_In your Oath, you swore your sword and shield into my service whenever I have need of them. Nothing was said that I needed to accept them in every situation." She started, her tone still showing her anger. "Whilst I understand you are frustrated at not getting the answers you seek; it gives you no right to question or demand anything of me. The situation I found myself in has been resolved due to the aid given to me by the other gods. I had been captured by the Titan Atlas in an attempt to cause trouble with the gods. Obviously, he failed and that is all you need to know." Diana continued to glare at the girl, "Be grateful I told you anything, I did not have to." _

"_Yes, Lady Diana. Thank you for sharing some of the details, I know I have no right to demand anything of you. I apologise again and beg your forgiveness." Alexa replied quietly. Diana remained silent for several long minutes, thinking of an appropriate punishment for the Demigod. There was no question that the girl was going to be punished, it was, after all, the Roman way. Disrespect and disobedience was punished harshly, especially against a god. It was simply not tolerated at any level._

"_Stand and remove your cloak, amour and tunic, Praetor." She ordered sharply as she conjured a short whip in her hands. The punishment was going to fit the crime; this was the Roman Legion after all. Just because the girl happened to be the Praetor and a Demigod, it gave her no excuse for her behaviour. Alexa sucked in a breath harshly as she realised what was about to happen. Nevertheless, she obeyed the command and stood before removing the mentioned items. A minute later and she stood only in her trousers, boots and bra; her toned stomach revealed to the room along with the scars she had received in service to the Legion. Diana watched silently as the Demigod obeyed with not a protest or sound. "Kneel." The command was spoken in the same cold, sharp tone as before. Alexa knelt again, on both knees and her back straight. Diana circled the girl slowly, allowing the tension to build, "In response to your disrespect and insult against your Patron, you will receive a whipping with the flagrum as punishment. Do you accept your punishment, Praetor?" She questioned. Alexa bowed her head,_

"_I accept, my Lady."_

"_Good." With that, Diana brought the whip down harshly onto the girl's back, forcing a pained hiss to escape Alexa's mouth at the strike. Diana didn't draw it out as she rained down blows, inwardly impressed how quiet the girl was being as well as her ability to stay upright. _

_Alexa breathed heavily as she tried to prevent herself from crying out in pain as the blows continued. She knew better than to disrespect the gods and knew that the punishment was just, even if it was harsh. One particularly hard blow, right between her shoulder blades forced a shout of pain from her lips even as her body fell forwards from the strength of the blow. Falling onto her hands, Alexa continued to breath heavily, pained whimpers now continuously escaping her as the strikes continued. Inwardly she wondered what punishment would lay install for her for worse offences. _

_Diana continued the whipping for a full ten minutes before stopping and inspecting the cuts the strikes had left. The Demigod's entire back was covered with bloody cuts, ranging in both length and depth. "Sit up." She ordered, striking the girl again once. Immediately, Alexa straightened up, a pained gasp leaving her lips as she did so. Diana took the opportunity to get a closer look at the wounds and nodded in satisfaction. Circling back round, she used the bloody end of the whip to lift the bowed head of the Demigod to look the seventeen-year-old in the eye._

"_I trust the punishment had showed you the error of your actions?" She questioned,_

"_Yes, my Lady." Alexa whispered, looking up into the cold, emotionless eyes of her patron._

"_Good. You will not treat your wounds for five hours. After that time, you are allowed to eat one piece of ambrosia and to bandage the wounds before leaving the rest of the healing to the Fates. No water. Is that understood?" _

"_Yes, my Lady." _

"_Very well. I will be checking up on you to ensure that you have obeyed my command. If I find you have subverted or disobeyed, the punishment will be worse." She warned. _

"_I understand, Lady Diana. I swear to obey your will." Diana nodded sharply,_

"_Then I will leave you be. I hope the next time we meet you remember to keep a respectful tongue. I am not above reminding you of your place, no matter how high you are in the Roman Legion." With that Diana began to glow, forcing Alexa to shut her eyes and look away, then disappeared. _

_Alexa sighed and groaned in pain as she stood up. 'This was going to be a long week.' She thought pitifully. _

_Flashback end._

Alexa blinked before focusing on the Augur again,

"Thank you. That is certainly helpful. We can now focus on sending out scouts in that direction to gain a better understanding of the numbers and enemies we face. Please send word to either of us if you or your fellow Augurs See anything else." She ordered. Stephan bowed his head slightly,

"Of course, Praetor." Alexa nodded before she and Luke left.

"Mount Talmalphais." Luke stated, "Can't say I'm actually surprised knowing its historic importance." Alexa nodded,

"Me neither." She confessed, "Though that place certainly brings up memories." She said with a wince. Luke looked at her in sympathy, he knew exactly what she was talking about having entered his counterpart's office barely an hour after Diana had left and seen the results of the punishment. It not only served as a warning and encouragement to Alexa but to him as well to never disrespect the gods, no matter how minor the disrespect was. He knew to this day that Alexa hadn't made a single error of judgement in regard to the gods, to Lady Diana in particular, since that meeting.

"I remember." He stated with a sympathetic grimace. He had not envied the pain Alexa had been in for weeks. Further orders from Lady Diana had made it so that Alexa continued all her regular duties despite the pain in her back. That included training; something that had caused Alexa no end of agony. The fact that she had managed to hide it from everyone else was impressive to say the least.

Alexa smiled slightly before sighing,

"We better head to the Senate. Octavian is no doubt already heating the branding iron." They exchange a look. Since his arrival, Octavian had taken great pleasure in taking up the role of the Brander. Although it was an important aspect of tradition; Octavian seemed to believe the position held more power than it actually did.

"True enough. Do you think Richards will work out?" Luke answered as they began the trek to the Senate. Alexa shrugged her shoulders,

"After a while. The Legion will pound the arrogance out of him and the respect in." She answered. Luke chuckled. Despite Michael being his younger Brother, he held no loyalty to him. If the boy was too dumb to respect the Legion's chosen Praetor, then he deserved every bit of animosity that he had brought upon himself.

"Here's hoping he learns. I don't think my Father would appreciate it if his newly claimed Son died because he couldn't control his tongue."

"True. I have no desire to anger Lord Mars but one would think that because he is a son of the War God that he would understand chain of command and authority more than any other Demigod." Luke nodded with a frown, that was true. All children of Mars had an inherent knowledge of chain of command as well as battle strategy, it was one of the things that made them so respected within the Legion as well as why they rose through the ranks. It was rare for a child of Mars to be in any Cohort but the First or Second. Third was the lowest.

When they got to the Senate, the building was beginning to fill up. All of the Centurions were already there apart from Jason and Gwen who were meant to be escorting Michael. Octavian was at the hearth, heating the brand whilst muttering in Latin.

"Truth be told, I am shocked that Lord Mars has already claimed him as his son. He only does so when said child proves themselves worthy of the honour." Alexa commented as they both sat down in their golden seats. Luke nodded as well in agreement, a frown on his face. Even he, arguably one of the strongest sons of Mars in the last several decades had been in the Legion for several long months before he was claimed.

"I wonder that too. Perhaps he did something noteworthy on the way here?" Alexa tilted her head to consider the possibility.

"Perhaps." She conceded. "Or maybe his mother knew who his father was and told him." That was a more likely reason. Just then the volume of the hall fell silent as Michael was marched in with Jason and Gwen on either side.

They stood up at their arrival. "Centurions, thank you for getting the Probatio here on time." Alexa stated. Jason and Gwen nodded and saluted before moving towards the rest of the Centurions and taking their place within the ranks. Alexa turned her eyes onto Michael, "Step forwards." She commanded coldly. Michael gulped at the look but obeyed. It was obvious to all that he was now properly terrified of their Praetor. Alexa looked at Octavian and nodded, "Proceed, Centurion Octavian." Octavian nodded and picked up the Iron before moving forwards.

"Do you swear to uphold the honour of the Twelfth Legion?" He asked loudly. Michael nodded,

"I do so swear."

"Do you swear to stay loyal to the Twelfth Legion and its Praetors?"

"I do so swear."

"Do you swear to defend the gods and New Rome to the best of your ability as you serve the Legion?"

"I do so swear." Octavian nodded before pressing the brand into the son of Mar's arm. Michael had to grit his teeth harshly to prevent himself from screaming as the SPQR tattoo along with two spears appeared on his arm. He couldn't prevent the whimpers from escaping however.

"Michael Richards, son of Mars, Probatio of the twelfth Legion." Octavian shouted to all to here. Those in attendance clapped for a few seconds as was respectful before Alexa stepped forwards, a Probatio tablet in her hands.

"You will keep this to show all that you are only a Probatio Legionnaire." She informed him coolly as she handed it to him. "If you betray, dishonour or disrespect the Legion or the gods, then your tattoo will be blacked out and you will be cast from New Rome as infamis abjectionem. Understood?" Michael nodded and saluted the Praetor,

"I understand, Praetor Black." He responded quietly. Alexa nodded before turning back to the rest of the Senate,

"I declare this meeting over. Centurions Jason, Gwen, make sure you get him up to date with our current situation. Just because he is new, does not mean he is not going to be helping the war effort. The rest of you may all get back to your duties. Dismissed." As one everyone saluted both herself and Luke before they began to leave.

"The time to march is quickly approaching." Alexa stated as she retook her seat with a sigh. Luke nodded in agreement as he too sat down.

"It's been ten months since the warning came. Hopefully the gods will give us a sign telling us exactly when." He answered. Alexa nodded slightly before rubbing her face tiredly, gods was she tired. Four years of Centurionship. Six years of Praetorship. Sixteen years in the Legion. Surely, she had done enough?

"As much as I would like to hope for a clear sign from the gods, we cannot hold our breath. Two months. Then we must march on Mt. Talmalphais."

"Agreed." Luke stated before silence fell between them, both Praetors thinking about the coming battle. They knew that some of the Legion would not be making it back and they accepted that reality. It didn't mean they had to like it. "I'll personally get Richards up to scratch. Like you said, just because he's new, doesn't mean that he gets a free pass on this war." Luke stated as he stood up. Alexa followed his lead and smirked at that,

"Give him hell, Luke." Luke gave an answering smirk,

"I plan to." With a final nod between them, Luke walked out of the Senate Building whilst Alexa remained within, deep in thought, as she compartmentalised her strategies and plans for the coming battle. It was going to be the greatest war that the Romans had fought in since the Civil War, she knew that much.

* * *

The two months passed in a haze of training and War Council Meetings. Alexa ran herself ragged between the two aspects of the Legion; the Warriors and the Senators. Both sides had different tactics that they wanted to implement and she was there trying to not only mediate the two but get work done. She had finally had enough and ripped into them so completely that they all left the Council Meeting pale and shaking but co-operating. Luke had just been amused at the whole thing; it was funny when Alexa let herself lose it so completely, at least when her temper wasn't aimed at him.

"Form up!" Alexa shouted harshly as she rode her horse down the lines between the Cohorts. The day had come for them to march on Talmalphais. They had received no further word from the gods but reports from not only the mortal news but scouts showed that their godly parents were fighting Typhon. Instantly, each Legionary stood to attention. Luke, her fellow Praetor was doing the same thing further down, both of them dressed in their imperial gold armour and purple cloaks. "When we arrive at the Mountain, the Third and Forth Cohort will take care of the monsters around the base. The other three will follow us up; any monster or turned Demigod you see, you kill. Is that clear?" She yelled, coming to a stop in front of them.

"Sir, yes, Sir!" The Legion boomed. Nodding curtly, Alexa guided her horse around and began the march out of Camp Jupiter, Luke by her side and the Legion marching behind.

"This is it." Luke muttered solemnly. Alexa glanced at him and nodded seriously,

"This is it." She agreed.

"If I should die…" Luke started,

"You will be buried with honours." Alexa assured, there was no point saying stuff like 'you won't' when there was the possibility that he could. Luke smiled slightly,

"Thanks."

"And if I should die…" Alexa began,

"Your body will be burned at Sea." Luke finished in a serious tone. Children of the Sea would return to the Sea in death, just like it has always been.

"Thank you." Alexa stated with a nod. Luke nodded in return before silence fell between them.

* * *

The journey took a very tense six hours' march. The Legion rested at the entrance of the Hesperides' Garden. Alexa sat within her tent with Luke and the Centurions looking over their plans and strategies.

"Scouts place the Titans number at four thousand monsters and fifty turned Demigods. There is one Titan within, Crius." She reported. There was nods of understanding from everyone else.

"What's our plan?" Reyna asked, looking at the plans in front of her with an expert eye.

"Luke and I will lead the frontal assault before splitting further in. Myself and Centurion Jason will take a unit of fifty Legionaries and march upon the throne room at the very top to engage and defeat Crius. The rest of the Legion led by Praetor Winters, will decimate the Titan's forces as we do." Alexa answered. Muttering went around the room, mostly in agreement, it was a sound plan.

"So, you and Grace are the only ones will get the chance of bringing honour to the Legion?" Octavian questioned, a sneer on his face. Alexa and Luke exchanged a glance before Luke stepped back slightly.

"Tell me, Centurion Octavian, who are the strongest fighters in the Legion?" Alexa questioned. Octavian turned a horrible prune colour,

"You and Grace." He replied through gritted teeth.

"Exactly. We are the best ones that can hope to survive against the Titan. I will not needlessly send my Legionaries to slaughter. The main priority of any leader is the protection of their soldiers and people; the fact that you fail to grasp that concept and focus only on what personal glory can be achieved show that you are nowhere near ready to take on such a role and even that your position as Centurion should be questioned." The other Centurions hid their smiles at the dressing down that Octavian was receiving, none of them liked the ponce who believed that because he was a legacy of Apollo he was somehow better than everyone else. He even once tried to assert dominance over a daughter of Apollo simply because his skill with foresight was better than hers. Said daughter had shown the twerp just how outclassed he really was, much to the amusement of the rest of the descendants of Apollo.

"Anything else, Centurion?" Luke finally stepped in, his eyes showing his annoyance at Octavian's questioning of his old friend's strategy. It was a sound plan, and one that held the most chance of succeeding. Octavian shook his head,

"No, Praetor." He muttered before falling silent,

"Good. Return to your Cohorts and inform them of the plan. We'll move at first light. Dismissed." Alexa ordered curtly. As one all the Centurions saluted before marching out.

* * *

Their first obstacle was the monster, Ladon. The monstrous hundred head dragon was awake and growling as it glared at the invading force. "Arrows!" Alexa snapped. Instantly two hundred arrows were shot and pierced the blasted monster. Ladon howled in pain as dozens of its heads and eyes were destroyed.

"Shields!" Luke yelled as Ladon got ready to blast fire at them all. Instantly, the Legion snapped to and interlocked their shields with each other, forming a turtle formation that protected them all from the blaze.

"Archers, fire at will." Alexa ordered. Immediately, from the back of their army, a hail of arrows fell upon the massive beast.

Alexa kept her own supply of arrows shooting at the beast.

"So, this is going well." Luke commented next to her. Alexa spared him a glance,

"Not long to go." She agreed. It took only a couple more minutes before Ladon disappeared. "Archers, halt." She ordered. At once her Legion stopped firing. Both Praetors nudged their horses through the ranks of soldiers and took the lead.

They split up three quarters up the mountain, those who were in Alexa's company followed up her to the top whilst the rest followed Luke as he led them through the ground levels of the HQ that were literally created within the mountain itself.

"Leave no one alive." Luke ordered as his Legionaries moved forwards, staying in phalanx formation, killing any monster and Demigod they saw. They made their way further within the Titan's fortress, killing without mercy any that came at them. Though they were not without cost. Already, Luke could see at least three of his Legionaries dead on the ground. "Keep pushing." He commanded. With a rally cry, he nodded for Centurion Gwen to raise the Eagle which she did. "Twelfth Legion Fulminata!" She cried. At once, the Eagle lit up with lightning before splintering off in all directions. Hundreds of monsters and enemy Demigods alike were struck and killed.

Gwen grinned with pride, it was the first time the Eagle had been used since its recovery and it was by her. "Go, don't let them bottle neck us!" Luck yelled and as one, they rushed across the area that had once been covered with monsters, getting further and further within the Mountain. They hacked and slashed at monsters and Demigods alike, showing no mercy. A couple of turned Demigods attempted to surrender but there was none to be had. Luke cocked his head, Alexa would no doubt like to have a word with the traitors.

"Any Demigod that surrenders, knock out. They'll be a gift for Black!" He roared. A cheer answered him and several Demigods fighting for Saturn suddenly found themselves out cold and dragged away towards the back of the army. Luke grinned, "For the Gods!" He shouted. The shout was repeated as they made their ways upwards, clearing off the Monsters as they did. Inwardly, Luke wondered how his fellow Praetor was doing.

* * *

Quite well, as it turned out.

Alexa and her company were doing what Romans did best: work together. The Monsters tried to overcome their defences but were failing as the Legion interlocked their shields so that they protected each other. Up ahead, they could see Crius yelling at his forces and getting more and more furious as they were depleted.

"Romans, forward march." She snapped. As one, the company worked steadily forwards, killing everyone in their path as efficiently as they had been trained. When they were three quarters the way into the cavern, Alexa caught sight of the Titan slipping away, through a set of double doors. Gritting her teeth, she locked eyes with Jason who nodded back, understanding what she was getting at. "Optio Maria, take point. Centurion Jason, with me!" She ordered sharply.

"Ita, Praetor!" (yes) Maria responded, stepping forwards to take Alexa's place in the formation as the Praetor moved ahead, Jason on her heels.

Moving in tandem, Alexa and Jason, slipped through the doors only to be met with a group of at least fifty monsters and Demigods as well as the Titan himself. Crius laughed derisively at the sight of only two Demigods confronting them.

"Are you Romans so arrogant to believe that two of you are enough to defeat me?!" He roared. Alexa raised an eyebrow but didn't respond. Instead, both children of the Big Three charged the Hoard with a single determination to wipe them off the face of the Planet. Crius watched, amused yet with a bit of respect as two Demigods killed and dismembered his personal guard. He clicked his fingers just as the last Demigod fell before the Romans. At once, the double doors slammed shut and locked.

"No way out, Romans." He told them cruelly, a vicious grin on his face as he stomped towards them, his armour and weapon appearing on route.

Alexa and Jason rallied together as they faced off against the Titan.

"This is it." Jason stated grimly, looking up at the twenty-foot monstrosity in front of them. Alexa smirked slightly,

"I go right, you go left?" She questioned. Jason grinned back,

"Sounds about right." He agreed. Alexa nodded,

"For the Gods?"

"For the Gods." Jason responded, as one they both got ready to engage.

"Any last words, Demigods?" Crius taunted. Alexa raised an eyebrow again,

"manducare stercore!" (Eat shit!) She spat before they both charged.

Both Demigods attacked, dodged and sliced at the Titian for some time, both getting minor injuries as they did. "Jason, lightning." Alexa ordered just as she sent a powerful force of vibrational energy right at Crius' knees, taking them out. Crius roared in pain as he fell to the ground, his legs no longer able to support his weight. Jason nodded and lifted his imperial gold spear into the air and called upon his element. Lightning burst through the rocky ceiling and connected with his spear which he then thrust at the downed Titan. Crius screamed as he was electrocuted. Alexa nodded at Jason before launching herself onto the fallen form of the Titan and rammed her own spear through his neck. Crius coughed and attempted to stanch the blood flow as Alexia withdrew her spear. Jason flew up to meet her and took aim at the Titan's eye.

"You know, I can imagine just how much more difficult this would have been if it had only been one of us fighting." He commented to his Praetor before ramming his spear through the soft, unprotected area. Alexa chuckled and did the same to the other eye. Both Spears connected with the Titan's brain and slowly the monstrosity disappeared beneath them, turning into a large pile of gold dust.

Both Demigods shook their heads as they dropped onto the ground and forced the dust to explode around them.

"Well." Alexa stated, looking around.

"Well." Jason agreed. "We should destroy the throne." He commented. Alexa glanced at the obnoxious looking throne several meters in front of them.

"Good point." She agreed. "It is an eye sore that the world can do without." With a nod to each other, both Demigods walked towards it. Both children of the Big Three changed their weapon back into swords before proceeding to hack Saturn's throne to pieces.

Just as the last piece of the throne fell to the ground, the doors burst open and instantly, both Romans crouched, their swords at the ready. They both straightened up as they recognised their fellow Demigods.

"Optio Maria, report!" Alexa barked, striding towards the young teen. Maria straightened up,

"All Monsters have been eradicated from the Mountain as far as we can tell. All Enemy Demigod combatants that we came across have also been killed. Status of Praetor Winters and his troops are unknown, Sir." She reported swiftly. Alexa nodded curtly.

"Wounded? Dead?"

"Fifteen Legionaries are severely wounded, five with minor wounds with ten dead, Sir." Alexa swallowed and nodded,

"Carry those wounded back to our encampment, they are to be treated post-haste." She ordered.

"Ita, Sir." Maria hesitated, "And the dead?"

"Alert those that remain of the Forth and Third Cohort. Pass my orders for them to come up to carry them down. We do not leave until every single Roman is accounted for."

"Ita, Praetor!" Maria saluted.

"Good. Dismissed." Alexa commanded before exchanging a look with Jason. "Take command up here, Centurion, I will be finding Praetors Winters." She ordered.

"Yes, Praetor." Jason responded with a salute. Without another word spoken, Alexa strode out of the room.

* * *

Alexa paused next to each wounded or dead Legionnaire that she passed on the way.

"Praetor." She was greeted by each still living Roman and she responded to each and every one of them. She knew their names, something they appreciated considering just how many Legionaries there were but Alexa made it a point to remember the names of everyone under her command, it showed that she valued them.

"Where's Praetor Winters?" She questioned Centurion Gwen as she got to the level where he should have been. There was a pause, the young woman not looking eager to respond.

"Praetor…" She trailed off. Alexa swallowed, suddenly she had a bad feeling,

"Centurion, where is Praetor Winters?" She questioned again, her tone expressionless. Gwen swallowed,

"He fell, Praetor." She answered quietly. Alexa drew a sharp breath, a sudden stabbing pain where her heart lay made itself known. Alexa closed her eyes, forcing herself to stay strong, the Legion had lost one of its' Leaders, they needed their other one right now.

"Where is his body?" She asked.

"The floor below us, Praetor Black. Centurion Reyna is co-ordinating his journey back to Camp Jupiter." Gwen answered quietly. Alexa nodded,

"Finish up here and get your Cohort back to the Campsite. All dead are to be carried and made ready for transport and all wounded are to be healed as soon as possible." She ordered.

"Ita, Praetor." Gwen saluted. Alexa nodded before continuing her descent.

Quietly, Alexa made her way towards where she could see Luke's body laying still on the ground.

"Legionaries." She greeted quietly. Instantly, Centurion Reyna and the others around her fell silent and turned to face their only remaining leader and saluted.

"Praetor." They acknowledged. Alexa nodded,

"How did this happen?" She requested, looking down at the peaceful looking expression on her Brother in all but blood's face. Reyna swallowed,

"He led the charge to gain access to the upper level when a hidden trap was sprung. Six spears shot at frightening speed towards the front lines. Praetor Luke spun his body around and covered me. Two spears caught him in the back." Reyna swallowed again, "He saved my life."

Alexa swallowed and nodded, closing her eyes.

"Thank you." She responded, there was no blame in her tone. Luke had done what a good Praetor should. He protected the men and women under his command. Even at the cost of his own life. Alexa knelt next to his fallen body and gently stroked his hair, "Do not blame yourself, Centurion. Luke died a brave and noble death. He would not want you to blame yourself for his own actions." She told the young woman, only three years younger than herself. Reyna took a shuddering breath, tears trickling down her face.

"Thank you, Praetor." She whispered. Alexa looked up at her and nodded before looking back down.

"Continue with the preparations. We will be leaving in one hour. Our dead will be buried or burned back at Camp Jupiter with the honour they deserve."

"Ita, Praetor." They responded as their Praetor stood once more, her back straight and no sign of the grief that had been apparent a moment ago.

Without another word, she began to walk away, only to stop once more as she caught sight of a small group of Demigods on their knees in one of the corners and being guarded by several of her Legionaries. Changing direction, she stalked over to them instead.

"What is this?" She questioned coolly, glaring at the Demigods who she was positive were traitors. The Legionaries stood to attention and saluted her,

"Praetor Black." One greeted before swallowing. "Shortly after we commenced with the attack, Praetor Winters ordered that any Demigod that surrendered was to be taken captive and presented to you as a gift." He continued. Alexa nodded curtly, that was just like Luke.

"Take them outside." She ordered coldly. At once, several nearby Legionaries rushed to secure the six prisoners and dragged them out of the Mountain, ignoring the begging and pleading of the traitors as they did.

The commotion drew attention from most of the Legion as Alexa strode outside where most of the Third and Forth Cohorts were preparing to leave. Members from the other Cohorts joined them as they watched the traitors being lined up in a row and restrained by Legionaries on either side. Alexa stalked towards them, drawing her sword as she did. Looking up, she stared at her watching Legion,

"Listen up!" She roared and everything went silent. "These, Traitors." She spat the word and generated jeers from her soldiers. She waited until they were silent before continuing, "Joined the Titans, fighting against their Parents, those same Parents that gave them the abilities that they were oh so proud of." Once again jeering and scorn was directed at the shaking traitors, Alexa sneered down at them, "Praetor Winters, may he rest in peace," She paused and they all took a moment of silence in respect for their fallen leader and Brother, "Gave the order to capture any Demigod that surrendered so that they could be given as a gift for me." She smiled slightly, "He knew me well." That generated chuckles from the Romans.

"Today, they learn, that there is only one punishment fitting for traitors and cowards. At least their compatriots went out fighting." She sneered down at them again, her eyes as cold and hard as ice. One traitor whimpered in fear. The Legion cheered and jeered at the proclamation. "Any last words, traitors?" She asked coldly.

"Please!" One begged, shaking within the hold of the two Legionaries, "I just wanted to be claimed, to be noticed!" Alexa scoffed,

"You are not the only Demigod who has never been claimed, more so, our Parents only do so to those who have proven worthy of the honour." She retorted ruthlessly. "Anyone else?" A babble of pleading and begging filled the air and she just blinked, "No? Well alright then." She smirked. "Lower their heads." She commanded.

As one, the Legionnaires forced their prisoners to bow their heads so that their necks were exposed. The Legion began to bang their spears on the ground in tandem, the drumroll of execution. "I pray that you find no solace in Pluto's Kingdom." She told them all coldly as she drew her sword. Raising it up, she paused barely a millisecond before bringing it back down. The first Traitor's head rolled but still the beat continued as she went to the next and the next and the next. Each Traitor was executed in a clean if not brutal fashion and soon six heads littered the ground quickly followed by their bodies. Once they were all dealt with, Alexa straightened up and cleaned her sword on the cloak of one of the Traitors before sheathing it again.

"Remove their armour and weapons before burning the bodies. They deserve no honour or shroud." She ordered.

"Ita, Praetor." They saluted before obeying her command. With a nod, she turned to those who had born witness,

"Continue with your preparations. I want us to be moving out as soon as possible." She commanded.

"Ita, Praetor." They responded before doing as she said. Alexa watched them leave, not sparing a glance at the small pile of bodies that were stacked away from them all and lit up. With a firm nod, she got back to work.

Alexa focused on her Legion even as she pushed back her grief, anger and sorrow. They had won but at a cost. A too high a cost in her opinion even if their dead was minimal, reaching only thirty-one. Thirty out of the five hundred she had led into battle plus Luke. The preparations were done swiftly and she led the way back to their encampment in solemn silence. Each fallen Roman were carried aloft shoulders by six other Legionaries. No one dared say a word as they marched.

* * *

Looking out at the tents that were neatly set up in rows, Alexa sighed. Gods was she tired. There had been no word from the gods about how they had fared but since Typhon was no longer flooding and destroying America, she assumed they had been victorious. Still, Alexa couldn't help but feel bitter towards the gods. They had given no help, no support beyond one warning and they couldn't even be bothered to check in on their children. Pushing away those thoughts for the moment, she focused back on her Legion. The wounded were more or less healed; only the most severe wounds would need more time to heal. She had ordered her Legion to make ready to travel back to Camp Jupiter at Dawn, only five hours away. The bodies would begin to smell after a while and they needed to get back so they could be buried or burned properly.

"Praetor." Centurion Jason called from behind. Alexa turned her head slightly, showing that she was listening, "The Centurions have all gathered in the Command Tent, Praetor." He reported, standing stoically at attention. Alexa nodded sharply and turned on her heel before marching towards him,

"Then let us not keep them waiting." She responded as she walked past. Jason fell into step on her right but one step behind.

The Centurions stood to attention as soon as the tent covers shifted and Alexa walked in, Jason on her heels.

"Praetor." They greeted, saluting the woman. Alexa nodded curtly at them,

"Centurions. I am glad to see you all made it." She responded. That was only the truth in regard to most of them. Privately, she had been hoping Octavian had perished. She frowned, that reminded her, she hadn't seen him during her inspection on the way down. Inwardly shaking her head, she made her way to her chair and sat down, thus giving permission for the others to do the same. "Reports." She ordered. Reyna and Octavian stood up,

"The First Cohort took twenty-nine wounded, twenty-seven of them are already fully healed. We lost four Legionaries." Reyna reported. Alexa nodded,

"Good. Thank you. Centurions Riley, Samantha?" The First Cohorts sat down and the Second Cohort's stood up.

"The Second Cohort took fifteen wounded, ten fully healed. We lost six Legionaries." Riley reported quietly. Alexa nodded again, filling the information away from her head,

"Thank you. Centurions Natasha, Lewis?" The Second Cohorts sat down and the Third Cohort's stood.

"The Third Cohort took eighteen wounded, all eighteen are completely healed. We lost ten Legionaries." There was longer silence at that. That was more than double than the First Cohort.

"Thank you." Alexa told them solemnly, "Centurions Catelyn, Nickolas?" The Third Cohort's Centurion's sat and the Fourth's stood up,

"The Fourth Cohort took thirty-seven wounded, thirty are fully healed. We lost two Legionaries." Alexa nodded once more,

"Thank you. Centurions Jason, Gwen?" The final switch took place as Jason and Gwen stood up,

"The Fifth Cohort took forty wounded, thirty-seven are fully healed. We lost eight Legionaries."

Alexa sighed and nodded,

"Thank you." They sat down once more. The Praetor looked at them all. "Overall, we lost thirty Legionaries as well as Praetor Winters." She paused before continuing, "Thirty-one out of five hundred is not horrible odds, much better than even our best estimation, something we should be grateful for." They all nodded in assent to that. "Those that are still wounded will be provided with the best possible medical care as soon as we get back to camp. What we need to discuss right now, is who is the best candidate to take over Praetor Winters. We need to come up with a list of three candidates for both the Legion and the Senate to vote on." Everyone looked at each other before Octavian stood up,

"I would put my name forward." He stated grandly. Alexa raised an eyebrow,

"Tell us, Octavian, why are you worthy of the honour?" Octavian puffed his chest,

"I am a Centurion of the First Cohort, I am a legacy of Apollo and I have served this Legion faithfully for five years." He answered proudly.

The other Centurions exchanged a glance, none of them would willingly vote for Octavian to become Praetor, he already abused the power he held as Centurion enough as it was. Alexa gritted her teeth, there was no good reason as to why she could forbid his name from being put forward, despite him putting it forward himself.

"Anyone else?" There was another pause before Reyna stood up,

"I nominate Centurion Jason Grace on the grounds that not only has he served the Legion for eleven years faithfully but he also helped to kill a Titan." There was no need to mention his Status as Jupiter's Son, everyone already knew it. Alexa nodded, pleased. If there was one person she felt like she could count on during the months to come to stabilize Camp Jupiter, it was Jason.

"Centurion Jason, do you accept your nomination?" She shared a glance with him, subtly encouraging him. Jason stood and nodded firmly,

"I accept, Praetor." The rest of the Centurions, other than Octavian looked pleased with the announcement. Between the two, Jason was much, much more popular and acceptable. He was practically a shoe in already.

"Good. And the last?" This time was the longest pause yet, each Centurion thinking over who else would be acceptable. Finally, Centurion Samantha stood,

"I nominate Centurion Riley due to his faithful and long service to the Legion and due to his strategic mind and tactics that helped win this war." She stated. Alexa nodded, happy with the choice as well.

"Centurion Riley, do you accept your nomination?" Riley stood,

"I accept, Praetor." Alexa nodded,

"Very well. We have three nominations. After the honouring of our fallen and the traditional three days of mourning, I will introduce the three nominations to the Legion at inspection on the fourth day before calling a full Senate meeting to finalise the process between the top two." There were sounds of assent from everyone else. Alexa nodded, "Very well, if there is nothing more to discuss?" She posed the question to them all and all shook their heads, "Then I call this meeting at an end. Be ready to march out at dawn. Dismissed." They all stood and saluted before making their way out of the tent, leaving their exhausted and solemn Commander alone.

* * *

Dawn came faster than Alexa was expecting but nevertheless she strode out of the Command Tent and to her waiting horse. She hadn't bothered to go bed after she had dismissed the Centurions. Instead, she had begun to plan ahead, plans that needed to be put in place so that the shift from War Time Contingences were efficiently replaced by the typical everyday motions of life at Camp Jupiter. Mounting her black stallion, she easily guided him through the rows of her waiting Legion. The dead were at the front, each once more wrapped up and carried by six others. With a nod to the two Legionaries flanking her, she began the journey home.

The march/ ride home was a silent and solemn one. They might have won the war but the sight of their dead made even the most obnoxious ones like Octavian grave and quiet.

"Centurion Gwen." She called sharply as they neared the entrance. Gwen left her place in the ranks and rode up quickly,

"Yes, Praetor?" She responded quietly,

"Ride ahead. I want a full honour guard all the way to the Senate. Our dead deserve that much." She commanded. Gwen saluted,

"It will be done, Praetor." She answered respectfully before setting off at a gallop. Alexa watched her go. They had left a force of two hundred Legionaries behind at the Camp, made up with former members of the Legion, to act as a last defence in case they had been defeated.

When they exited the tunnel and into Camp Jupiter, Alexa was gratified to see that two lines of Legionaries, in full armour had been spread out right to the Senate Building.

"Hail, Twelfth Legion Fulminata!" The call was shouted by every single Roman as they stood to attention, their spears banged on the ground once in sync. Alexa nodded solemnly before starting the procession through the ranks, her Legion following. The closer they got to the City, the more crowded it became as the Citizens of New Rome lined the street to welcome the Legion home.

"Prepare the bodies for their final farewell." She ordered as soon as the Legion came to a stop. At once, those who were carrying one of the fallen marched away. The bodies would be washed and dressed in clean clothes before their armour was put back on. After that, they would be wrapped in shrouds depicting their years of service, their Cohort and if known, their godly parent. Turning back to the rest of the Legion who were still standing at attention, Alexa gazed at them all.

"This past year, we prepared for War." She started solemnly, her voice carrying to everyone listening, "Yesterday, at dawn, we first took down the monster, Ladon, before marching on the Ancient Fortress on top of Mount Talmalphais. There, you all fought bravely and with much honour. You showed just why you deserve to be called Romans and why you are members of the Twelfth Legion. After eleven hours of fighting, we came out victorious." She paused and allowed her horse to canter up and down the front lines as she looked at them all, her eyes shining with fierce pride, "We may have lost some good and brave Legionaries as well as Praetor Winters but they showed those filthy monsters and traitorous Demigods just why they were better than them. Tonight, my Brothers and Sisters in arms, we will honour their sacrifice and pray they find peace in Lord Pluto's realm. In three days hence, after our mourning period is over, a feast will be made ready in your honour, for the service each and every one of you rendered for Rome and for the gods. Be proud, my Legion, be proud of your actions and honour for they will be remembered!" She roared at them, bringing her speech to an end.

As one, the entire Legion raised their spears in the air and roared back in approval. Alexa swallowed and nodded,

"You are all free until the Farewell Ceremony tonight. Dismissed." She commanded. At the command, the Centurions came forward and began shouting their own orders, moving their Cohort back to their barracks in the tight formation that the Romans were famous for. Alexa watched them leave before dismounting her horse and handing him off to a waiting Legionnaire. With a tired sigh, she set off towards the Senate building, removing and giving her weapons on route to one of her flanking Legionaries. Though her Legion might get the day to recuperate, she did not have that luxury. There was still much, much work to be done.

"Senators." She greeted as she strode in and took her chair, pointedly ignoring the one next to her where Luke should be sitting.

"Praetor." The Senate responded respectfully. Alexa nodded solemnly,

"Despite being victorious, there is still much work to be completed. First of all, a new Praetor must be selected. Amongst my Centurions, three names have been nominated and all three have accepted the nomination. First, Centurion Octavian of the First Cohort. He put his own name forward with the argument that he has served Rome for five years and is a Legacy of Apollo." She paused and looked at them all. She knew that Octavian had some support within the Senate but nowhere near as much as he would have if she hadn't existed. Again, and again, she had exposed his blackmailing and other manipulative actions to the Legion and Senate thus making him not a very popular member of Camp Jupiter.

"Second, is Centurion Jason of the Fifth Cohort. Centurion Reyna nominated him on the grounds that he is the second longest serving member of our Legion and that he helped me kill a Titan." There were awe mutterings at that. To kill a Titan, even with help, was no easy feat. "The last nomination is Centurion Riley of the Second Cohort. His counterpart, Centurion Samantha, nominated him on the grounds that he has served Rome faithfully for a number of years and also due to his particularly strategic mind. I will give you a minute to think over the choices available before the debate will begin." Alexa fell silent and simple watched the Senate, their emotions were fairly easy to read for someone as skilled in observation as she was. Most were deep in thought, obviously turning each candidate around in their head, thinking up reasons as to why they should support one over the others.

"Right then." She stated and drew attention back onto herself, "Let the debating begin." Instantly at least five members of the Senate stood up, "The Floor recognises, Senator Miles." She stated, calling on the member she had seen stand up first. The other Senators sat back down as Miles began to talk,

"I argue that Centurion Jason is the correct choice for Praetor. He has been with us longer than the other candidates and as such knows better how to work with and lead the Legion. He is a brave and honourable Roman, something that cannot be said about one other of the candidates." He finished pointedly. Alexa hid her smile, she agreed vehemently with his opinion.

"Very well. Thank you, Senator. Counter arguments?" Alexa questioned.

And so, it went on. Each Senator got the opportunity to throw their support behind a particular nominee or at least argue why one of them should not become Praetor.

"What is your opinion, Praetor Black?" Senator Julius questioned. There was brief yet interested mutterings from the rest of the Senate at the question. Alexa blinked,

"I think Centurion Octavian would make a poor Praetor, he is too self-serving to put the good of Rome first. Centurion Riley would be an appropriate choice but I do not think he would like to deal with the Political side of being Praetor. Centurion Jason, however, understands the intricacies of the job and I think, would make a good Praetor for Camp Jupiter." She answered honestly yet bluntly.

The Senators nodded, most of them already knowing of her low opinion of Octavian and high one of Jason.

"Thank you, Praetor. You have given us much to think about and we will confer and discuss who would be best suited out of the two that the Legion picks." Senator Julius responded. Alexa nodded once more.

"Thank you. Now, onto the next business, we need to begin to shift back to typical Camp Jupiter hierarchy. However," she narrowed her eyes, "It needs to be a gradual shift as there is a lot of work involved. I will cover both Praetors duties until the new one is elected and confident in their role." The Senate muttered their agreement. Any other Praetor and they would be nervous that they would draw it out so they could continue to have as much power possible, but they knew Alexa. If anything, Alexa was probably the one who most wanted to hand the power back to the Senate.

"Of course, Praetor. That sounds like a sensible course of action." Senator Augustus responded.

With that being said, the Senate got straight to work. Reports were given on the status of various aspects of Camp Jupiter and plans were tentatively made to start the shift away from the War Time Contingencies. Alexa led it all, keeping them on track and tried to make the most efficient plans she could so that all her affairs could begin to be put in order in the next few months. She remembered her promise to Luke that after the War was over, she would consider stepping down. Quite frankly, she was more than ready to do just that. Despite what the Legion believed, she did not have an unending supply of energy. She'd had enough.

They stayed planning and discussing for the better part of five hours before finally breaking up. Alexa rubbed the bridge of her nose, trying in vain to get rid of the headache that had been plaguing her for the better part of the day. Pushing her exhaustion to one side with long practice ease, she strode out of the Senate building and towards her office, picking up her weapons on route. Absently greeting her wolves, she sat down at her desk and pulled the fresh reports that had been delivered in her absence. With a sigh, she delved straight in, reading and signing the paperwork. Who ever said being Praetor was all about being able to do what you want, had clearly never held the position.

The Praetor worked for another six hours before being interrupted by a knock on her door. Raising her head, Alexa sighed but nevertheless yelled for the person to enter. Leaning back in her chair, she watched as the door opened and Jason entered.

"Something I can do for you, Centurion?" She questioned. Jason looked at his exhausted Cousin and held back a sigh.

"It's nearly time for the Farewell Ceremony, Praetor." He responded formerly. Alexa looked at the clock and cursed slightly. She hadn't realised she had worked for so long. Looking back at Jason, she nodded,

"Thank you, Centurion. I will go and get ready." She responded, finishing off the piece of paperwork she had been working on before standing up. Jason nodded, glad that Alexa was stopping for the day. He couldn't believe it when he was informed that the young woman had literally gone straight from fighting in a War to politicking with the Senate to filling out paperwork. All without any rest in between.

He didn't say anything as he followed Alexa out of her office and towards her House. A gift that each Praetor received for their service to the Legion.

"Are our Fallen ready for their Final Farewell?" She questioned as she headed to her bedroom, taking off her armour as she went. Jason nodded,

"They are, Praetor. Six Legionaries, close friend or family of our dead are being selected to carry them to their burial grounds." He reported. Alexa nodded,

"I will help carry Praetor Luke Winters." She stated. It wasn't a request but merely a fact. No one was going to stop her. Jason sucked in a breath, of course she was. Though it was considered an honour for the Fallen to have the highest ranked member of the Legion willingly do it.

"I'll go and inform them." He replied simply before he saluted and left his Cousin alone.

* * *

Alexa took a deep breath before stripping out of her clothes, clothes she hadn't changed in two days, and stepping into a shower. With the quick efficiency every Soldier had, she washed her body and her hair and was out within five minutes. Drying herself with a thought, she dressed in a clean pair of black trousers along with a black tunic before getting to work to clean her amour. Every bit of dried blood and dirt was removed with determination by the Daughter of the Sea before Alexa placed it back on along with her purple cloak though she left the helmet off. That could wait until she was about to leave.

With a tired sigh, Alexa gazed at herself in the mirror, noting the huge bags under her eyes and the strain that was evident. How was it that no one else but Luke saw just how stressed she was? How much more could she truly manage before she broke? Sighing again, the First and Only Daughter of Neptune closed her eyes and centred herself, preparing to once more to put the stone and emotionless mask on that she'd learned and cultivated since she had been but four years old. Opening her eyes again after a minute saw no sign of the strain she was under and some of her tiredness was gone. A bit of makeup would hide the rest, she reasoned. Even now, perhaps because of now, she could not afford to show weakness. The Legion need a strong leader right now, and she was the only one left. '_Why did you have to leave me, Luke?' _She sighed inwardly before grabbing her hairbrush and brushing out her long, wavy, dark brown hair before swiftly plaiting it tightly down her back. That done, she quickly hid the bags under her eyes before looking at the clock. Realising that she should get going, Alexa picked up her helmet and left.

Most of the Legion was already assembled when she arrived. With a serious nod, she walked over to the other five Legionnaires that would be carrying Luke with her. Three were his closest Brothers whilst the other two were his closest Sisters.

"Legionnaires." She greeted quietly with a nod.

"Praetor." They responded, saluting her. Alexa nodded,

"Your brother was the greatest friend and partner I could have asked for." She told them softly, "Be proud of him."

"Thank you, Praetor. We are proud of him, he brought much honour to both New Rome and to the House of Mars." Mark, the eldest answered. The others made sounds of agreement.

"Praetor." Jason walked up. Alexa turned and nodded,

"Centurion." She responded.

"We're ready." He told her solemnly. Alexa nodded again, this time curtly.

"Thank you." She turned to the other five Legionnaires, "Be ready to leave. We will be starting the procession." She ordered.

"Ita, Praetor." They responded. She gave them one final nod before striding away to stand before the rest of the Legion. At least those she could see. Half the Legion were guarding the way to the burial grounds or finishing off last minute preparations.

"Romans." At once everyone fell silent and stood at attention. Alexa nodded, pleased, "Tonight we send our Fallen off with their Final Farewell. They were brave and honourable to the end and we will not dishonour that." She told them firmly. "You all know the Ceremony, at least you should. If anyone disrupts it, I promise you, after the days of mourning, I will personally make sure you regret it." She warned coldly. Alexa saw several of her Legionaries swallow and nod. "Good. Let us begin." She strode back to the Children of Mars and took her place at the front of the two other Demigods on the right side. At an unknown signal, all six of them bent down and picked up Luke's shrouded body. Placing him on their shoulders, they began the march forwards.

Not a single word or sound was heard in New Rome save the marching of the Legions footsteps as the Procession took place. Each Roman was solemn and serious as the Fallen were carried, the bodies given the ultimate respect. Alexa focused forwards as she marched, her face expressionless. She was determined to give her Friend, Partner and Brother in all but Blood the Honour and Respect he deserved.

The Ceremony went by peaceably and without problems. Each Fallen Legionary was either buried within the grounds of the Camp or burned on pyres depending on their wishes before the War. Each Legionary had been made to write down their wishes for what they would prefer to happen should they die so that they could be honoured in death by their Brothers and Sisters in Arms. Each Legionnaire was given a Farewell prayer to Pluto along with a couple of denarii to give them a good afterlife as well eulogies by any other Legionnaire that wished to give one. It was the law of Camp Jupiter that all Legionaries journey to the Underworld were paid for by the Camp to ensure that they wouldn't suffer the indignity of having to wait for centuries to be judged. Romans looked after their own, even in death.

Alexa herself had stood up for each and every Fallen member of her Legion and given a speech depicting their honour and bravery. She remembered each of their names and could recall at least one story about their life in Camp that called attention to their skill or talent. Luke Winters was the hardest one for her to speak about. She talked of the time they had first met. The time where they had become partners. The times he had supported her and proved again and again why he so deserved his position as Praetor. She spoke about his participation in the War and how he had died saving the life of one of their own; a selfless and honourable act.

When each of their Fallen had been buried or burned as per their wishes, Alexa brought the Ceremony to a close.

"Starting from this moment, the three days of Mourning will occur. On the Fourth day, the three nominees for Position of Praetor will be revealed to you all at inspection where you will decide the top two candidates before the decision goes before the Senate. By that evening, not only will there be a Feast in all your Honour but your new male Praetor will also be named. Each one of you have the next three days off. Dismissed." She finished. Each Legionnaire saluted before beginning to leave.

Alexa waited until she was alone before heading back to Luke's Grave. With a weary sigh, she knelt before his Tomb Stone and removed her helmet.

"So, you're dead, Luke, and I'm still here. Still kicking." She muttered quietly before sighing. "It should be the other way around, Luke. You had so much left to do at this Camp; you should have been here to lead them when I leave." She sighed again. "I'm going to miss you, Brother." She uttered softly, "May Pluto have kindness on your soul." With that said, Alexa stood up and saluted his grave before marching away.

* * *

The three days of mourning went by in a state of solemn silence for all residents of Camp Jupiter. Talking only happened when it was absolutely necessary and a constant vigilance of the grave site occurred 24/7 by at least ten members of the Legion for the entire three days. Alexa, herself, had conceded that she needed to take a rest before diving back into her work and so had taken the first day of mourning off before continuing with the paperwork and planning that she was always plagued with. She didn't know how long it would be until she could retire but she was aiming for three months away. That should be enough time to shift everything back to normal everyday Camp Jupiter hierarchy as well as teaching the new Praetor how to do his duties. She just couldn't bear it anymore. She needed to get away.

The morning of the fourth day found the Legion standing at attention as they stood for inspection outside their barracks. Alexa looked over them all,

"Legionaries!" She called and at once every member banged their spear on the ground once. "Three candidates have been selected. I will read out all three and give you a minute to think about who you would want as your Praetor. After that, you will raise your spears once for one name. The two with the highest nominations will go before the Senate for them to select." She explained curtly. Pausing, her eyes caught sight of all three candidates. Octavian looked smug as though he fully expected to win. Delusional as usual. Riley was excited at the prospect but nervous. A good response to have. Jason was emotionless. Honestly, Alexa didn't know what he was feeling about his nomination at that moment but she did know that he would like the position.

"Your choices are thus: Centurion Jason. Centurion Riley. Centurion Octavian. Think carefully." She warned them coldly. She waited patiently for a minute, allowing each Legionnaire to select their choice. "Spears up for Centurion Riley." A fair few spears were raised, mostly coming from the Second Cohort. Alexa carefully counted the number and nodded. All spears were returned to the ground. "Centurion Jason?" Most of those yet to vote raised their spear. Inwardly smirking, Alexa counted the spears. There was no way in hell that Octavian would be in the running. Still, just to rub it in, she called out the last candidate. "Centurion Octavian." Maybe three or four spears were raised in support. All, she noted, belonged the cronies that Octavian hung out with. Alexa saw the struggle several of Legionaries had to keep their expression emotionless at the pitiful number. She mentally congratulated them on succeeding.

"Very well. The nomination of Centurion Jason and Centurion Riley will go before the Senate. Tonight, at your Feast of Honour, the candidate who is chosen will be revealed. Dismissed." Alexa watched as her Legion dispersed, some heading off to the training fields whilst others left for their duties elsewhere. With a sigh, she turned around and made her way to the Senate, ready to once more delve into the realm of politics. If there was one aspect she would not miss when she stepped down, it was the politics.

"Be seated." She called as soon as she entered, not bothering to stand on ceremony as several began to salute her. The Senators, somewhat used to her sometimes-abrupt ways, merely did as she asked. "From the Legion, the choice was clear however as is our law, you will decide between Centurion Jason and Centurion Riley." She stated as she took her own seat. The Senators muttered amongst themselves at that,

"I believe it is Centurion Jason who received the clear vote from our Legion?" Senator Miles stood up and spoke. Alexa nodded,

"You are correct. I would not have been surprised if they had lifted him on a shield." She responded. There were mutterings once again,

"Truly?" Senator Augustus questioned. Alexa nodded,

"Indeed. Centurion Jason has long held the respect and trust from the Legion. It is not so surprising that he is their choice in Praetor." Augustus nodded,

"Then I believe the decision is clear." He stated. Alexa nodded,

"Very well. But to make it legal," She paused and stood, "All in favour of Centurion Riley becoming Praetor?" A few Ayes and raised arms around the room answered her. She nodded, counting them, "All in favour of Centurion Jason becoming Praetor?" A roomful of Ayes and raised arms answered her. It was clear who the winner was.

"The Ayes have it." She proclaimed. "Centurion Jason is elected as the next male Praetor for the Twelfth Legion. Clapping filled the halls even though Jason was not there to receive it. Alexa nodded, allowing the clapping to go on for a minute before calling for silence, "Now that is done, let us move onto the next thing on the docket. The reversal of the War Time Contingencies is happening but at a slower rate than I had hoped. To that end, I have created several plans in which I hope will speed up the process."

They continued to work through the morning and the better part of the afternoon before finally stopping. The plans she had created were to be implemented and with any luck, the majority of Camp Jupiter will be returned to normal by the end of the month. That left her with two months to train Jason into the role of Praetor. She might extend that to three months simply to allow him a longer adjustment period. Secretly, she also planned on privately giving Reyna a few lessons as well. It was her hope that she would be the next female Praetor once she left due to her popularity as well and skill.

With the Senate dealt with for the day, Alexa retreated to her office, ready to finish yet another stack of paperwork that had been delivered whilst she was gone. Honestly, the pen was indeed mightier than the sword given just how much she used one over the other when she wasn't preparing for war. She worked through the paperwork for a solid four hours before finally putting the pen down and standing up. Stretching, Alexa groaned before pinching the bridge of her nose. It had only been three, almost four days since they'd buried Luke but it felt like a lifetime. And she missed him every moment that passed. Looking at the clock, she petted her wolves before walking out of the door and towards Luke's House.

She spent the next hour boxing up his things. Some, she set aside for herself to keep, whilst others she boxed for his siblings, ready to be dispersed amongst them all so they could all have something to remember their fallen Brother by. She shed the sheets on the bed for the last time and made it up again with clean ones before finally living the house. It was all ready for Jason to move in that night, or the next morning if he felt more comfortable. With that done, she made her way to her own house to get ready for the Feast.

* * *

Dressed in a pair of soft white leggings, a white tunic, a purple toga with gold accents and her purple cloak, Alexa looked at herself in her mirror. Her hair, for once, was down her back free of any constraints besides one small plait made up with a small amount of hair from either side of her head. She knew she should be happy but she couldn't muscle up the energy for it. Luke was dead as was thirty of her Romans. Still, this Feast was for her Legion's Honour. The least she could do was act like she was happy for them, which she was, but she just didn't want to attend the Feast. A knock on the front door interrupted her musings. With a slight shake of her head, Alexa strode out of her bedroom and to the door.

Opening it, she saw Jason waiting patiently, dressed in his own white toga with a red cloak.

"Praetor." He saluted. Alexa nodded,

"Centurion." She responded, "It is time, I believe?" Jason nodded. Alexa took a deep breath and took a step forward, closing the door behind her. Just as it was almost closed, Jason stopped it. Alexa raised an eyebrow at her Cousin. Jason blushed slightly,

"You've forgotten your laurels, Praetor." He answered her unasked question. Alexa sighed, damn, she'd been hoping to get away with that. "I can get it for you?" Her Cousin offered. Double damn, she couldn't refuse that.

"Go for it." She waved a hand slightly even as her shoulders slumped slightly. She definitely saw a smirk on her younger Cousin's face as he slipped by her.

Jason knew exactly what his Cousin had attempted to do when she had exited the house without the Laurels. It was a mark of honour, awarded only to the highest authority or most respected within the Legion. At least, the typical green one was anyway. Alexa's was made from solid gold, one only awarded for recognition of bravery and honour beyond the duties of office one held. And Jason knew Alexa hated it. It was just another reminder of how different she was to everyone in recent past as well as presence. The Golden Laurels had only been awarded thrice since the Ancient Times thus Alexa would go down in History regardless of her personal preference.

It was only a minute later until Jason walked back out, the Laurel held delicately between both hands. Alexa gestured for him to hand it over but he refused.

"Allow me the honour?" He asked. Alexa raised an eyebrow for a second before rolling her eyes and kneeling on the ground. Jason grinned happily as he carefully and gently placed the Laurel on his Praetor's head. With that done, he took a step back and Alexa stood up,

"Now, may we leave?" She asked, annoyance entering her tone. Jason just continued to grin,

"Yep." Alexa shook her head, shut her front door once more before striding away, Jason hurrying behind her.

Each Legionnaire and Senator stood and saluted as she entered the dining area that held the Feast delights. Nodding curtly, she made her way up to the front.

"Welcome." She began, "Tonight belongs to every single one of you, whether you fought in the war or not. The Senators were instrumental in helping plan our attacks and strategies whilst you loyal Legionnaires fought the Titians' army fearlessly and with honour." Cheering erupted from those listening and Alexa smiled, "We have lost, buried and honoured our fallen Brothers and Sisters and so it is time we now honour you and your actions." She raised her golden goblet that she'd picked up on route, "To the Twelfth Legion!"

"The Twelfth Legion!" Was echoed back. As one, they all took a sip. With a last nod, she took her seat and the Feast began in earnest

Alexa spent her time conversing with many of her Legion as she made her rounds before finally retiring back to her seat in the centre, surrounded by the Centurions who also were all seated.

"You know, this Feast if in your Honour as well, Praetor Black." Reyna commented as she raised her goblet in a silent toast to their leader. A gesture that the Centurions around her promptly followed. Alexa nodded her head in appreciation,

"I thank you, Centurions, but this Feast is in the Legion's honour. I am proud to be a part of it and as such, do not need individual accolades." A couple of the Centurions shook their heads at her humbleness. Jason shook his head again, it annoyed him sometimes just how modest his Cousin was. Suddenly he jumped up.

"HEY!" He roared and everyone immediately turned their attention to him, falling silent. He raised his goblet, "To Praetor Black!" He thundered.

"TO PRAETOR BLACK!" The Legion chanted back, raising their own goblets in honour of their Praetor.

Jason looked at his Cousin and saw her shaking her head though her lips twitched in amusement. He grinned back, "That's it." He called, "Carry on." That brought laughter as everyone did just that. He sat back down.

"That was not needed." Alexa chided though her lips continued to twitch in amusement. Jason just shrugged, unconcerned,

"Not to you perhaps." He acknowledged, "But to the rest of us, yes it was." Alexa huffed but said nothing as she continued to drink and eat. The Centurions laughed at her reaction, knowing that for once, their Praetor had lost a verbal spar with Jason. The Son of Jupiter just laughed in delight and toasted Reyna who giggled. Alexa rolled her eyes at them before promptly drawing Riley and Natasha into conversation.

The Feast continued on for several hours peaceably. It was one of those rare nights were every Legionnaire utterly relaxed and enjoyed themselves. Suddenly, a bright flash of white light came into existence behind the Centurion's table. Instantly, everyone was up and facing the possible threat, weapons appearing out nowhere in Legionnaires hands. The light vanished to reveal the forms of Jupiter, Mars, Juno and Diana. Alexa instantly knelt, her weapons vanishing immediately as she did. Her Legion and the Senators were quick to follow.

* * *

The gods of Olympus had been aware of the battles that both sets of their children had faced. The Greeks had triumphed over Kronos and his Armies, saving their seats of Power in the West, whilst their Roman children had triumphed over Crius and his Armies, destroying Saturn's seat of Power as well as defeating the second wave of enemies that would have surely defeated their Greek children if they had not been stopped before then. The gods were proud, so proud of their progeny though they admitted that they could have done more to help their Roman children. A single warning was short-sighted, even Jupiter could acknowledge that. Their Greek halves, after all, had sent information, weaponry and medical supplies to Camp Half-Blood to aid them. The Romans had nothing but their Praetors to rely on in order to triumph. But they did.

After the Party on Olympus had finished and the construction of Olympus was underway, the gods had switched forms, having a private discussion about what to do about their Roman children and followers.

"They triumphed over unimaginable forces. They had no information, no support and only themselves to rely on and they did it." Juno spoke first, pride gleaming in her eyes. She much preferred the Romans to the Greeks even if Greek was her primary form. The fact that her Husband sired less Demigods in his Roman form than his Greek was also a primary reason as to why that was.

"Of course, they did. They are Romans!" Mars roared, banging his spear on the ground. He much preferred his Roman form and he knew the other gods did as well. As Ares, he was a brash, bloodthirsty bully and he still didn't know how that came about. It was probably Aphrodite's influence that turned him into an idiot, he mused. He was much better in the Ancient Times. Agreements were chorused from the other Deities. It was well known that the Romans survived and thrived much better on their own than their Greek counterparts. After all, they were much more ruthless and cutthroat than the Greeks.

"Whilst I agree, the fact remains that we failed them." Diana spoke up. "A single warning that Saturn was rising was hardly helpful." Mutterings from a fair few agreed with the maiden goddess, "We should have given them more information than that. They were blindsided."

"Indeed." Jupiter agreed. Everyone looked at him in surprise, it was rare that Zeus or Jupiter admitted when they were wrong. He ignored the looks, "We made a mistake in deliberately ignoring our Roman children despite their triumph."

"We should be grateful for Praetor Black's presence. The war may have ended far differently without her." Vulcan uttered gruffly.

"There is no maybe about it." Apollo responded, serious for once, "I have Seen what would have happened if Alexandria Black had not been there and the deaths of our children would have been in the triple figures rather than the double." Every parent blanched at that. Thirty of their children and legacies had died in this war, the fact it could have been more than three times as many was not easy to take.

"She is the greatest warrior I have seen, both Roman or Greek, in centuries and I do not say that lightly." Mars spoke seriously. The Council made sounds of surprise at that. The fact that the god of War was bestowing that title onto Alexandria said a lot.

"You must be very proud of your daughter, Neptune." Minerva spoke up, jealousy and hatred in her tone. She hated the Romans due to them reducing her to nothing more than a goddess of craft. Neptune shifted, he was well aware that the rest of the gods knew of his disinterest in his own daughter. Now, if she had been a boy, well, he would be shouting praise from the rooftops.

"Hmn, yes." He spoke boredly. Jupiter shook his head in sorrow and saw Diana, Mars and Juno glare at his brother in anger. He could understand their fury, he too, felt rage at Neptune. The fact that he had bathed in the rewards of his daughter's hard work but refused to acknowledge or thank her efforts was something that not even the gods could stand. If Alexandria was his daughter, he would be thrilled. To have the most powerful, the most skilled Demigod born in centuries as his legacy. He shook his head, he just couldn't understand his brother's sexism in his Roman form. He knew that Poseidon was absolutely besotted with his First and Only daughter but because of the separation between the two sides, he couldn't show that to her.

"Perhaps we should visit them? To show our thanks and appreciation?" Apollo asked, bring the discussion in a new direction to avoid any fights. Jupiter nodded gratefully at his son,

"We should."

"But not all of us." Juno argued, "It would look too much like we are guilty if we do." That was a point. As gods, they could admit their failures to each other but never to their children.

"Very well. I shall go." Jupiter agreed.

"As will I." Mars jumped in, as one of the Patron gods of Rome, he felt it was his duty to congratulate the Romans on their success. Plus, he wanted to say goodbye to his favourite son. Luke had been one of his strongest children in decades.

"I will also." Diana volunteered. That wasn't a surprise. The Patronage of Alexandria Black was not a secret amongst the gods and most were pleased with the fact. It gave them another tie of loyalty from the powerful Demigod. It wasn't as if Neptune had gained any loyalty with how he had treated her, her entire life.

"And I will." Juno finished. The gods nodded in agreement. Four was a good number, it showed they cared but not like they were admitting to feeling guilty.

"Then let us go." With that, the four gods and goddess' were enveloped in a bright white light.

* * *

The gods looked around as soon as the light around them vanished and watched as every Demigod knelt in respect.

"Rise." Jupiter ordered calmly after a moment. Alexa and the others rose to their feet, their attention focused on the gods in front of them.

"My Lord Jupiter, My Lord Mars, My Lady Juno, My Lady Diana, on behalf of the Twelfth Legion, I welcome you back to Camp Jupiter." Alexa greeted with a low bow. The gods nodded and smiled at the Praetor,

"Thank you, Praetor Black." Jupiter responded. He looked out at the gathered Romans and straightened up,

"We came to congratulate you all on a well-deserved victory." He began, "We know that you have been concerned about the lack of communication between us but rest assured it is nothing to worry about. On behalf of the Gods, I thank you for your service and loyalty. You have all made us very proud." The Legion bowed at the praise. Each god and goddess stepped forward to relay their own praise on the Romans as a whole before splitting up, each heading towards different groups of Legionnaires, praising individuals or passing along messages from their parents.

Alexa watched in silence. When she realised that her own father had failed to appear once again, rage had filled her. Seriously? What else could she possibly do to prove to him that she was worthy of his time? The rage faded slowly into bitterness and resignation. It was there and then that Alexa vowed to herself to give up on the man who was her father. She would stop trying to gain his attention. Stop sending him prayers or thanks. Stop calling him father. She felt so stupid. So stupid for trying all these years when it was clear now that no matter what she did, he was never going to recognise her achievements. Fine. They were done. No longer would she claim relation to him. If he didn't want her, then he gave up claim to her.

Diana observed her Champion silently. The Demigod's thoughts were not hard to read. Concern and pity warred within her at the conclusion the young woman came to. It looked like Neptune had finally lost the last bit of daughterly love and trust Alexa had clung onto all these years. She understood where her Champion was coming from yet could not help the concern she felt at the rage and hatred within the Demigod. The breaking of such a personal tie to the gods was worrying but she could only hope that there was still enough trust between the Demigod and the Olympians as a whole to keep Alexa's loyalty.

"Alexandria." Alexa blinked at the sudden voice but nevertheless bowed low,

"My Lady." She responded quietly. Diana smiled softly,

"You did well, my Champion." Alexa bowed her head slightly in recognition of the praise,

"Thank you."

"Whilst the other gods may not admit it to you all, I will say that we should have done more to help you. We left too much on your shoulders and for that, I am sorry." The goddess admitted freely. Alexa blinked, stunned that a god actually admitted it at all. Slowly, some of the anger she had stored against the Olympians, began to die away. The confession, the admittance, that the gods had dropped the ball so to speak on this one, was enough to make her feel vindicated.

"Thank you, for the apology, my Lady." She responded quietly. Diana nodded before smiling sadly,

"You are not planning on remaining within the Camp, are you?" She knew it would come to this. Alexa Black had served Rome and the gods faithfully for most of her life without protest. It was not surprising in the least that she had finally had enough. Alexa looked startled for a moment before looking at the ground,

"I am not." She responded softly. Looking up again, she held the goddess' gaze, "Rest assured though, my Lady, my loyalty is with you and the Olympians. I will answer the call should you have need of me in the future, I swear it." She promised firmly, she did not want her Patron to think that she was being disloyal to the gods by preparing to leave New Rome. Diana placed her hand on her Champion's shoulder and squeezed gently,

"I know, Alexandria." She reassured. "You are loyal, no one can and will dispute that. And you deserve to leave; the strain and expectation of Rome has been on you long enough. Let someone else take the reins." Alexa smiled thinly, relief in her eyes,

"Thank you, my Lady." Diana merely nodded.

* * *

The gods stuck around for several more hours, making sure that each Roman knew that their efforts were appreciated by their parents and the gods in general. Each also took the time to visit the freshly dug graves of the fallen, each making their own farewell message to those who had lost their lives in the Battle against Crius. Alexa was congratulated by the other three gods, something that she took immense pride in. Mars even publicly bestowed the title of the Greatest Warrior that had walked the Earth in four centuries. Even Alexa couldn't stop the blush that burned her cheeks at the praise, making everyone laugh and cheer. But alas, they had to leave. With one last congratulations, the gods vanished in a flash of bright white light.

"Well, that was unexpected." Jason commented as soon as the Legion was alone again. Alexa sighed slightly,

"Indeed." She agreed before straightening up and addressing the Legion, "Tonight, we were granted the reward of witnessing and speaking to our gods. I do not need to remind you, I hope, to thank them for the opportunity." She looked at them pointedly and received nods and mutterings of agreement. "The Feast will continue until midnight, you do not need to stay so late if you do not wish, I leave the decision up to you." She finished. With that said, the Feast continued, Alexa herself stayed up for several more hours before calling it a night and retired to her House. Tomorrow, Jason would be properly inducted as Praetor before the Senate.

The next morning, at inspection, Alexa stood before the Legion. "Romans." Immediately, everyone stood to attention. "Yesterday, the Senate came to a decision on who was to be our new male Praetor." She paused, looking over at them all, "The Twelfth Legion has chosen Centurion Jason Grace." Instantly spears were thumped into the ground rapidly by many Legionaries even as Jason's name was chanted loudly. The chosen one himself stepped forwards, looking slightly overwhelmed. Alexa smirked slightly at him as he approached her. She nodded curtly at him,

"Congratulations, Praetor Grace." She stated loudly. Slowly, the Legion fell silent as they watched their new Praetor's reaction. Jason straightened up before saluting his Cousin,

"Thank you, Praetor Black. It is an honour to be chosen." He responded. Alexa reciprocated the salute with another nod before she turned back to the Legion.

"Centurions, your presence is required in the Senate. The rest of you are dismissed." She ordered.

"Ita, Praetor." The Legion responded before they marched away.

"Come, Cousin. It is time for your induction." She called over her shoulder as she marched away. Jason chased after her, still looking somewhat overwhelmed.

The Induction was over shortly, Jason merely had to accept the position and swear several more oaths of office before finally being able to take his seat next to Alexa. Alexa stood once the typical Senatorial issues had been dealt with,

"Before we close this session, we must not forget that a new Centurion of the Fifth Cohort must be selected. I am of the mind to leave it to Praetor Grace and Centurion Gwen to find someone to fill in the role. They know their Cohort best and will be able to pick the most suitable candidate. Of course, Centurion Gwen will be receiving the promotion that is rightfully hers and take her new place as the Senior Centurion of the Fifth Cohort. Does anyone disagree with this?" No one did. In fact, they were all for it simply because it would be one less thing for the Senate to focus on. They had enough to be getting on with what with having to shift Camp Jupiter back to Peace Time State. With that sorted, Alexa closed the session before requesting that Jason came to her office at some point that morning so that she could begin to teach him what his duties were.

Jason was confused and overwhelmed but elated at the same time. He was Praetor! It was something that he had aspired to be since he could first understand what it meant. After all, he was the Son of Jupiter, leading was in his blood. With Gwen at his side, he headed back to the Fifth Cohort's bunker to decide who best would fill in the position as the second Centurion.

"I'm of the mind of making Dakota the second Centurion, what do you think?" Jason questioned, thinking hard. The teen in question was one of the oldest in the Cohort at seventeen and had served for seven years. Gwen nodded slowly, she liked Dakota and got on well with him. Her only concern was his obsession with Kool-Aid.

"I could see myself working with him, but Jason, I've only got a couple of years left at most. Do we really think he would be suitable as Senior Centurion by then?" Jason gave her a thoughtful look,

"He's smart and we could teach him. With time, I think he could." Gwen nodded again, she had no serious problems with Dakota becoming her partner and said so. Jason smiled, relieved that that was done quickly, "Excellent. Now, if you'd excuse me, Alexa wants to see me so I'll inform her of our choice." Gwen nodded,

"Good. Tell our brave leader I said hello, alright?" Jason chuckled but nodded as he left the bunker,

"Will do."

After the day was over, Jason was firmly of the opinion that his Cousin was trying to kill him. As soon as he'd walked through the door, Alexa had bombarded him with information, informing him in quick and concise sentences what his starting duties would be and how she would be adding to them as quickly as possible. Jason knew that Alexa was itching to leave, her heart was severely battered as was her soul. He had no doubt that the next few months were going to be hell. How right he was.

Alexa ended up staying four months, training Jason up to the highest standard all the while secretly training Reyna to take her place. The two Romans had been sworn to secrecy regarding her plans to leave. Alexa didn't want anyone trying to talk her down. A month after they had returned from the War, the Praetors and Senators had finally managed to shift back from the War Time Contingencies and thus Camp Jupiter returned to its normal state, much to relief of Alexa. The one up side during her last months was the fact that the normally stoic Daughter of Neptune had lost her last patience with Octavian. With the full support of the Senate, she had stripped him of his Centurion Status and banned him for ever holding the title again due to his extreme neglect and abuse of the position. The teen had been furious and humiliated but could do nothing, especially when the Senate agreed with the sentence and thus even in the future when new praetors took over, the ruling couldn't be overturned. The rest of the Legion was beyond pleased, all of them having gotten slowly more fed up with the pompous prat over the years.

Alexa looked out at the gathering of both the Legion and the Senate before her. She had called a whole Camp meeting to finally inform them of her decision. Slowly, over the last month, she had shifted more and more of the bigger duties to Jason to handle and began to step back. it surprised her that so few people had noticed and even then, those who did hadn't said anything.

"Greetings." She began and she received a salute from everyone in response. "You are no doubt wondering why I have called you all, do not fear, there is not another War on the horizon." She received a few smirks for that remark. "I have gathered you all to inform you of my intention to leave Camp Jupiter in the coming days." Cries of horror and shock met her announcement.

"You can't!" More than one voice rang out. Alexa sighed, knowing this would be the reaction. She had done her duty too well it seemed, if that was even possible.

"I have made my decision." She responded coolly, quietening everyone down. "I have served as Praetor for seven years now. That is more than twice the time one typically can hold office and whilst I am grateful for the chance and the honour, it is time for me to step down."

Most of the Legion were still unhappy with her decision but they respected it. They could acknowledge that the strain that their Praetor had been under had been going on for long enough. "I have nominated Centurion Reyna for the position after me and I have also begun teaching her the duties of a Praetor so that the disruption for Camp Jupiter is minimal, I may be leaving but I will still do my duty as a Roman." She told them sternly and got a cheer for that. "I want to thank you all, for your duty and service whilst under my command. I know I may not have been the easiest leader at times but I thank you for sticking with me." She received another cheer in response. Straightening up she waited for them to fall silent again, "I leave two days hence, at dawn. If anyone has a problem during that time, I will of course, be here to listen and to council as always." She smiled sadly at them all, breaking her typical stoic mask, "This is not goodbye permanently, my Legion. One day, I will return to Camp Jupiter, I promise you that. And if my assistance is required, one only has need to send an eagle and I will return to give what aid I can. My duty to Rome will never be forgotten so long as I live."

Jason had listened to his Cousins' passionate farewell speech and couldn't help but be amazed in her strength and grace. He knew how hard this must be for her; the Legion being the only home she had ever known but he knew that she was doing what was right for her. For once, she was putting herself first, before the needs and wants of the Legion. Banging his spear on the ground once, loudly, he caught the attention of everyone. Stepping forwards and turning to face his Cousin, he banged his spear once more before holding it up in a salute,

"Hail, Praetor Black. _Vir Triumphalis!" _He shouted. Immediately, every member of the Twelfth Legion copied his movement and repeated the Chant.

Alexa's eyes widened. Man of Triumph. That was what he had called her. Jason had just decreed her to be the most honoured member of the Legion and the Legion had responded. By tradition, the day had just been declared a celebration in her honour. New Rome and the Camp alike would be honour bound to celebrate. Her gaze caught Jason's who smiled both cheekily yet solemnly at the same time, "Centurions Reyna, Gwen, if you two would be so kind to help our _Vir Triumphalis _get ready?" He called out. The two females nodded and hurried forwards. Alexa took a deep breath and shook her head slightly but didn't say anything as her attendants for the day waited patiently for her to leave. With a sigh, she did, and sensed the two Centurions flanking her. This was not how she imagined the Legion to react to her news. She blamed Jason. Bloody Cousin.

* * *

For the rest of the morning, Alexa was forced to allow the Centurions to do everything and she wasn't allowed to do anything but relax and wait whilst the preparations of the celebration were sorted. Judging from the noise she could hear from her House; every single inhabitant of both Camp Jupiter and New Rome was involved.

"This is utterly ridiculous." She stated as she allowed Reyna to disrobe her before stepping into her large bath. There was no embarrassment about being seen naked by her fellow Romans. It was something that they all got used to during their first year as it was seen as possible distraction if they ever came across a situation which called for them to see one another naked. Reyna and Gwen exchanged extremely amused looks as they both began to wash the twenty-year-old.

"Praetor, this is tradition." Reyna responded. Granted, this hadn't actually happened in living memory due to no one having deserved the accolades but still.

"I do not care." Alexa gritted, "I have no need for yet another award being given to me. Have you not seen my medal collection?" Gwen snorted softly. Of course, they had. Their Praetor had long run out room on her breast for all the medals due to her unintentional habit of collecting them through practically every decision she made or action she took.

"You were correct, Praetor, when you said that you had served as our Praetor, our Leader, for seven years now. The Twelfth Legion owes you more than just one day of Celebration but since you're leaving so soon." Reyna shrugged, "This is the most we could do on such short notice." Alexa sighed,

"Should have left in the middle of the night." She muttered. Gwen snorted again as they began to wash her hair,

"Search Parties would have been sent out by the dozen." She retorted. Alexa sighed, knowing it was true. The Legion were incredibly protective over her; something she doubted would change even after she left. Reyna just shook her head at her Praetor and old friend's stubbornness,

"Just sit back, relax and enjoy today. You deserve it more than anyone." She spoke softly but firmly. Alexa sighed again but did as her friend suggested, allowing them to do whatever they wished.

Two hours later, found Alexa standing in her hallway, dressed in her imperial armour with her Praetor purple cloak, her sword by her side, her chest shining with her most important medals and her hair falling down her back in soft waves,

"Just one more thing." Reyna stated as she came forwards with the golden laurel in her hands. Alexa held in yet another sigh as she dropped gracefully to a knee. Reyna smiled as she placed the token of honour and esteem gently on her Praetor's head and watched as the woman stood back up. As one, both Centurions, both dressed in their own armour, saluted their Praetor before bowing from their waist in respect.

Alexa swallowed a lump in her throat at the heartfelt sign of respect they gave her willingly. She never asked or demanded those under her command to bow to her. Saluting was tradition and she hadn't needed to ask for that either, but bowing was different.

"Thank you, both of you." She spoke quietly and they both stood tall once more and nodded back,

"You're most welcome, Praetor." Gwen answered, just as softly,

"You deserve it… Alex." Reyna added. Alexa huffed slightly at the nickname only Luke had called her by.

"Thank you." She repeated. Reyna nodded before opening the door and stepping aside. Alexa took a deep breath before exiting her house.

Outside, a chariot of gold was waiting, four pure white horses were attached.

"**Princess! Princess!" **They called out, bowing their heads in respect before neighing loudly. Alexa shook her head slightly at their antics. Looking further afield, she caught her breath. Her Legionnaires lined the streets, all the way and probably through new Rome. The path itself had been decorated with petals and banners had been raised along the route with the trident of Neptune as another way to honour her, along with the eagle of Rome.

"It's time, Praetor." Reyna stated quietly. Alexa nodded and stepped aboard the Chariot, Gwen following, taking the reins whilst Reyna made her way to the head of the group of Legionaries waited to walk ahead, the Golden Eagle held aloft by Centurion Rhydian, the replacement for Octavian. Twelve Legionaries stood in two columns of six behind the chariot, ready to follow it. They really had gone all out.

With a nod from Alexa, the procession began. It was quiet to begin with, only the sound of marching feet and the wheels of the chariot heard. Alexa looked a head, a feeling of immense pride building up inside her at the discipline in her Legion. Eventually though, the sound of cheering was heard as they neared New Rome. The streets were lined and filled with the citizens, each one cheering for her. Alexa stopped breathing for a second, never before had she felt so emotional. Never would she have imagined that she would be receiving such a welcome from her fellow Romans. She nodded on occasion, to her fellow Romans, acknowledging their cheers. Even waving a couple of times as well just to show her appreciation. Looking around, she could see they really went all out.

The chariot ride only took twenty minutes, but by that time, Alexa was left in no doubt that she was beloved by her fellow Romans. Gwen pulled the chariot to a stop at the steps of the Temple of Jupiter

where Jason and the Senators were waiting. Alexa nodded to the Centurion before stepping off the chariot and beginning to make her way up the stairs. She nodded to her partner and Cousin,

"Praetor Grace." She greeted. Jason saluted in response,

"Praetor Black." Alexa had to stop herself from rolling her eyes as she turned to face the crowd. Raising a hand, she waved, thanking them for their support. A loud cheer erupted in response and she simply stood there, bathing in it for a minute before turning to Jason,

"I must go and thank the gods for this honour." She murmured, "Ensure New Rome knows that the Feast will commence when I return." Jason nodded, exceptionally pleased with his Cousin and how she was regarding the attention.

"Of course."

With one last wave to the crowd, she entered the large temple. Striding through the vast halls, Alexa stopped at the large statue of Jupiter and the large brazier that was burning lowly beneath him. Dropping to a knee, she bowed her head lowly and began to whisper her prayers and thanks in Latin. She thanked the gods for the honour, for allowing her to get to the point where it was even possible. She prayed that they found her worthy of the honour and hoped she had done enough to fulfil her duty towards New Rome. She further prayed for her future, that she could find a measure of peace outside the Camp.

Thirty minutes later, after she had thanked each god individually for the honour, Alexa left the Temple only to find that her escort was still waiting for her and also that her Legionaries continued to line the street.

"Praetor." Gwen greeted with a salute, something that Alexa responded to.

"Centurion." She replied as she stepped up onto the chariot, "Take us to the Feast." She ordered. Gwen nodded,

"Ita, Praetor." With that said, she ordered the escort to begin to move before guiding the chariot forwards.

The Feast was incredible, that much Alexa could say. The Praetor had to congratulate what her Cousin and Centurions had managed to put together with barely a day of warning. She spent the long hours dining, dancing and conversing with not only her Legion but the citizens of New Rome as well.

"Well, Cousin." Jason stated as he came up to her side just as she'd finished thanking and accepting thanks from several retired Legionaries. "I hope you can see just how much you mean to us." Alexa looked at him and smiled,

"I can, Cousin." She paused before continuing, "I still hate you for putting me through this though." Jason barked out a laugh,

"Blame yourself for being so bloody competent." He retorted with a grin, "Not my fault that you've managed to perform your duties so well." Alexa sighed and conceded that.

"Just remember, it'll be your time to shine come tomorrow." She told him, "You'll do well, Jason. I believe in you." Jason turned serious,

"Thank you, Alexa. Your support means a lot to me, to the Legion." Alexa smiled,

"Just ensure that Reyna becomes Praetor when I leave. She'll be a good partner for you to have." Jason nodded,

"Of course." He smiled wryly, "Though I don't think that'll be a problem with you out rightly supporting her promotion earlier." Alexa laughed,

"I do what I can."

Speak of the devil; Reyna bounded up to them, two goblets in her hands.

"Here." She thrust one at her Praetor. Alexa's lips quirked up as she took the drink.

"Thank you."

"Welcome, Praetor." Reyna grinned back, "So, what's got your faces so serious?"

"Nothing much." Alexa responded, "I was just telling Jason how it will now be up to him to lead the Legion, with you, I hope, at his side." Reyna's grin faded into a somewhat serious expression,  
"You really think I can do it?" Alexa nodded, smiling gently,

"I do. You have been an excellent Centurion, Reyna. I can think of no one better to take my place." Reyna blushed and looked to the ground, embarrassed yet pleased at the compliment.

"Thank you." Alexa nodded,

"You are most welcome, old friend." She replied before looking out at the still going strong party. "How long do you think it'll be before they retire?" Jason snorted,

"Probably not until the sun is up at this rate." He responded. Alexa sighed,

"Well, it will make it easier for me to slip away come dawn if they are all passed out I suppose."

Jason gave her a look of realisation and a truly evil grin took over his face before he strode off. Reyna laughed,

"You shouldn't have told that to him." Alexa sighed,

"Oh, I know." She smirked, "He will probably get the party to wind down within the next hour, something I was planning on." Reyna shook her head,

"Sneaky, Praetor, very sneaky." She replied, amused. Alexa laughed,

"That's me." She agreed. They continued to watch as Jason began to speak with groups of Legionaries, no doubt explaining to them why going to bed now would be such a great idea. It seemed to be working as people were slowly trickling off to bed. Reyna shook her head again,

"Only you could get your oblivious Cousin to do your dirty work for you." She stated. Alexa smirked,

"To be fair, he does make it ridiculously easy to do. Jason does not have a manipulative bone in his body." Reyna had to concede to that. It was what made him so popular with the Romans, the fact that he genuinely tried to see the best in everyone and do the best he could. It unfortunately let him a little naïve to the tricky machinations that some pulled over him.

"You will have to watch his back in that regard, especially with the Senate. It should not be too bad now that Octavian has lost all political and military influence but still, watch for that." She warned. Reyna nodded,

"I will, Praetor, you have my word." She replied solemnly. Alexa nodded before putting her goblet down and holding her arm out to her old friend,

"I will see you on the morrow, Centurion." Reyna clasped her Praetor's and Friend's arm, feeling the other woman gripping her back.

"Definitely, Praetor. I wouldn't miss it for the world." A few moments later, they released each other, and Reyna watched as Alexa walked away, towards her chariot. She bid good night to passing Legionaries and Romans which they responded as she walked, ready to retire for her last night in New Rome.

* * *

By the time the sun was just beginning to rise the next morning, Camp Jupiter found most of its inhabitants already awake and waiting by the tunnel, ready to say a last goodbye to their favourite Praetor. The Twelfth Legion were all present, standing at attention as they waited for Alexandria. They were sad to see the woman go but they had come to accept her decision. It was not every day that a Demigod served sixteen years within the Legion.

Finally, the sound of hoof steps was heard as the Daughter of Neptune made her way slowly through the ranks of the Legion and the Citizens that lined the path. Everyone was silent as they saluted the woman as she rode past. Her normal gold armour had been exchanged in colour for black, ensuring that she did not stand out quite so much with the outside world. They were pleased that she kept the purple cloak however.

Alexa steered her horse through the crowds and kept her gaze straight ahead. At the tunnel entrance, she could see her Cousin and Centurions waiting for her. Inwardly, she wished she could have just snuck away but she knew they would never have accepted it. Pulling gently on the reins when she reached them, she came to a stop and looked down at them briefly before dismounting. Removing her helmet, she spoke,

"This is goodbye then." She stated, looking at them all. They all gave sad smiles in response,

"Promise you'll visit?" Jason asked. Alexa smirked,

"You can count on it, Cousin." She replied before holding her hand out. The two children of the Big Three grasped arms in a warrior's farewell before Jason pulled her into a tight hug,

"I'm gonna miss you, Alex." He whispered.

"And I you, Jason." She murmured. They remained in their hug for another moment before releasing each other. Alexa took a step back and nodded at him, "Do as I would, Praetor Grace and protect the Legion." It was her last order and he heard it as well. He nodded firmly,

"I will. Goodbye, Cousin." With a last nod at her Cousin and then at the Centurions, Alexa placed her helmet back onto her head before approaching her horse once more and swung herself into the saddle. Guiding her horse around, she looked at the gathered crowd,

"It was my honour to both serve and lead you all these past years. I will not forget New Rome nor its citizens as I hope you will not forget me." She swallowed before pressing a fist to her chest in salute, "Salvete." (Farewell)

"Salve." (Farewell) The Romans chanted back as, as one, they banged their spears once on the ground before holding them up in salute to their Praetor. Alexa swallowed once and nodded one final time before guiding her horse around and setting off in a trot down the tunnel. She heard the cheers of farewell behind her as Rome gave her their last goodbye.

**A/N: So... what did you think? Want a sequel or not? **


End file.
